


Kiss Kiss

by Sariau



Series: Work Harder, Work Smarter [1]
Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariau/pseuds/Sariau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work smarter, work harder was a saying Nanami identifies with well. She would have to with a part time job, full time school, and juggling an irresponsible father longer than she could remember. A completely new society and culture revealed to her just because some guy kissed her forehead takes the cake. Now she is a part of this new world, and she's determined to not screw this up by rushing in like an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nanami sat down in front of the Will 'o Wisps, "Alright, so I'm apparently the Land God of this shrine. What does that mean for me?"

That Tomoe jerk had left a few minutes ago, and the Wisps had only just calmed down from their panic. One of them perked up at the answer. "There are many responsibilities of the Land God of the Mikage Shrine! The collections box needs to be kept clean, the yard needs to be weeded."

The second Wisp took over in excitement, "The shrine and yard needs to be purified, the donation money needs to be counted, and the backlog of prayers needs to be acknowledged!" Sometime during their list, the two Wisps started to dance, coming to stop at a kabuki pose when they had finished.

The new Land God smiled at them, they were cute children. "How many of those tasks can you help me with?" Nanami asked.

The two shook their heads, moving to sit respectfully in front of her, "We know how to cook, but Master Tomoe was the one to maintain the shrine and record the prayers."

She nodded, a plan formed in her mind. "Do you know how to read or write?" She asked and got a shake of the head in return. She let her eyes wander over the small room. "Then that's what we're going to do for the next couple days until you've gotten the hang of it, and you can read the prayers out loud while I take care of the place." The Land God glanced back at the Wisps and asked, "Can you bring me the prayers?" The two nodded, and scurried away in search of the tombs.

Nanami moved so she can lean against the wall, and shifted until she's comfortable. The Wisps were back, and with them, many stacks of bound paper. The God lifted the top book from the closest pile and beckoned the two Wisps to sit on either side of her.

She began to read, her finger following the words on the page. "Please God, I want to meet her again..."

* * *

Nanami woke to rays of sunshine in her eyes. She sat up from the futon she slept in, to look around the bare room. There was a knock, and the door slid open to show the Wisps floating in with breakfast. "Good morning Lady Nanami!" They chorused as they placed the food down in front of her. She greeted them back just a warmly, having learned their names the night before.

Breakfast was soon eaten, and Nanami was pulling on her clothes from yesterday. "I have to run errand, I'll be back later!" She called before walking through the Tori gate.

Only to be crashed back inside the gate's threshold. "Onikiri! What was that for?" She shouted at the robed bundle in her arms.

Kotetsu floated above nervously, "Lady Nanami, you can't leave the shrine without some protection. There are demons that will kill you because of your status and powers as the Land God. Demons with the intention to do harm are repulsed from these grounds, so you a safe within the boundary, but no further!"

Onikiri rose to float next to Kotetsu, and Nanami pushed herself to her feet. "So I'm stuck here until I'm strong enough to protect myself from demons? How can I possibly do that? I'm a human!" She shouted up at them, brushing the dirt off her clothes.

Kotetsu looked like he was about to cry, and Nanami felt guilty for losing her temper. "You acknowledge prayers given to your shrine, and practice creating talismans to increase your divine power." The Wisp said.

In her mind, the prayers just were bumped up to the top of her priority list. Outwardly, she sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you two, but I really have to let my school know that I can't attend for a while, and possibly a refund for the rest of the school term."

"There is a way for you to be able to leave the shrine grounds!" Nanami's head snapped up in attention. "All you have to do is make Tomoe-dono your familiar, and he will protect you from harm!" Onikiri said enthusiastically.

"I refuse." Nanami stated without a beat of hesitation. "You want me to force a demon with a bad personality that obviously doesn't like humans to become my familiar? A demon that almost killed me the moment we met. A demon that in order to protect me, would have to be stronger than the demons -and possibly more than one at a time- that want to kill me. Me, a human with no experience as a God whatsoever against that demon? No thanks." She spun on her heel and walked back to the shrine.

And on the open deck lazily sat Tomoe. "At least you have some sense. For a human." He commented, she saw him idly glancing at the stack of prayer books that she had been told he had written over the last two decades.

The new Land God had managed to get around halfway into the third book before falling asleep the night previous. Which was where she was planning to resume right then. "I suppose I can deliver a message to your school for something in exchange..." The fox demon trailed off with a sly expression, stopping Nanami from cracking the third book open to where she left off.

"In exchange for what?" The God asked suspiciously. The fox demon had given quite the first impression, and it wasn't at all positive.

Tomoe scratched his chin with a long fingernail. "If you say, "Please Tomoe-sama, grant this lowly human a favor," with a low bow, then I'll consider it."

"Not going to do it." She said, and opened the book.

"Then make me some bamboo rice cakes to my standards, and I'll deliver your message." He said with a wave of his hand.

Nanami stared at him with a measuring look, "Promise?" He did so, and she nodded. "Kotetsu," she called, handing the book to the Wisp, "you're going to try reading out loud while I cook. And Onikiri," the Wisp floated closer, "can you get the rice and bamboo leaves out, and show me where the spices are?" The two Wisps nodded and led their mistress to the kitchen, leaving Tomoe alone sprawled across the front deck.

He could hear the burner sizzling against wet metal, the quiet thumping of a knife chopping against wood, the sound of water boiling, and Kotetsu stumbling his way through the sentences of prayer with quiet corrections from the human. He wasn't paying too much attention to the passing time, lulled by the unobtrusive sounds until he was half-asleep, but he knew much of it had passed when he heard a pair of thumping feet getting louder. He sat up to watch the human place the platter of neatly wrapped rectangular bamboo rice cakes by his side.

He snatched one off the top, and peeled the leaf back to take a bite. The fox demon probably would have gaped at the surprisingly good flavor and texture in his mouth if the human wasn't sitting next to him. It wasn't the very best he's had, but it was a close second- maybe third. Instead, he removed the rest of the bamboo from the cake in his hand and tossed it in his mouth when he was done with his first bite. Tomoe noticed the human was waiting for him to say something, so he looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging, "Good enough." He grabbed another off the pile and noticed the human had walked back inside.

There were only a few left on the platter when she returned with a paper in her hand. Popping the remaining into his mouth after peeling them, he took the paper from her hand without a word. He stepped into his shoes, and began his walk towards the human's school.

He opened the folded paper, and read the note he was supposed to send. He tucked the message into an inner pocket, and followed the smells of the school campus to the Administration Office. There was a woman with greying hair behind the front desk staring at the computer screen with a pinched look. "Excuse me?" Tomoe asked respectfully, a mask of respect on his face.

The human looked up. "What is it?" She asked sharply after returning to her computer. There was some tapping from the keyboard beneath her fingers as she typed a few lines.

"I am here as the representative for Momozono Nanami, and I would like to request a copy of her transcripts as recent as they can be, and the paperwork that will need to be filled out in order to withdraw her from your respected establishment." Tomoe said smoothly with a serene smile.

The woman typed for a few moments longer. "Momozono?" She clarified, typing the name into her computer. "It says here that she's prepaid for the rest of her schooling through senior year. You're gonna have to jump through some serious hoops if you want to see any of that cash back."

Tomoe shrugged, the life of sloth lost its attraction after the first night, and he had nothing better to do for the foreseeable future. "May I have the paperwork to begin that process as well?" He felt quite satisfied with the disbelief on the old woman's face. She remained silent throughout the process of printing out forms and the Land God's transcripts.

Eventually, she explained how he should go about the steps to get the tuition refunded, and how low the chance of success was going to be. "Good luck to ya, brat." She said to him as he left with paperwork in hand.

When the former familiar returned to the shrine, he handed a thick packet of forms to the new Land God, leaving the thicker portion for himself.

Nanami noticed. "What's all that for?" She gestured with a pen she had found in her bags. Tomoe swiped it from her with a sly smile, and didn't answer. She sighed, and went back to her bags in search for another pen. When she got back with another pen in hand, she was surprised to see Onikiri with one of the prayer books. She smiled at him, and sat down in front of her own paperwork, determined to finish it so she could get back to her shrine duties.

She stole a glance at what Tomoe was writing after a few minutes, but he had settled himself at an uncomfortable angle to read from.

"I have a message for the Land God of the Mikage Shrine!" A new voice interrupted Onikiri. Nanami looked up from her paperwork to see a bird on the table in front of her. It was wearing a hat and ceremonial robes that seemed to fit it well. It opened its mouth to repeat its message. She blinked. This bird could talk. From the corner of her eye, she could see Tomoe twitching in annoyance.

She shook herself from her daze. Really, a talking bird wasn't close to being the weirdest part of her day. "Yes? I suppose I'm the Land God." A quick glance at the fox showed he hadn't reacted to what she said. "What is the message?" She asked with a smile at the bird.

The bird flew off soon after delivering the message that the Queen of the Tatara Swamp would be visiting on the night of the new moon, which was only five days away.

"That wasn't a normal bird, right?" Nanami asked the others in the room. "I mean, it talked."

"That would be correct, Lady Nanami." Kotetsu floated into the room with a tray of drinks and snacks, and placed it between her and Tomoe, who had yet to look up from his stack of paper. "That was a Shikigami, hatched from an egg after absorbing the spiritual energy of their master for a week." The Land God munched on a rice cookie while the two masked Wisp children settled themselves on the floor. "They perform different tasks depending on the name and purpose their master gives them after they've hatched."

There were practically stars floating in Nanami's eyes. "Do you think I could hatch one?"

"Definitely not." Tomoe interjected firmly, the pen in his hand still rolling over the paper without a hiccup. "They would suck you dry within a day. Try when you have no need to use the White Talismans." And that was that.

Sort of...

"What's a White Talisman?"


	2. Chapter 2

There had been a long explanation from the two Wisps with quite a few derogatory comments from Tomoe thrown in, but in the end the Land God nodded in understanding, deciding to ignore the fox demon until he said something helpful. That could take a while. She might as well finish her withdrawal forms then move on to making White Talismans.

The sky was a beautiful indigo when she plopped on the front porch, ready to fall asleep right then. When Kotetsu and Onikiri said that making White Talismans would be tiring, they weren't joking. A platter was placed next to her, and she smiled at the back of Onikiri as he floated away. She sat up to eat when Tomoe sprawled next to her with a cup full of Sake in his sat there in silence looking up at the stars in silence.

"Oh right." Nanami turned to the fox demon. "I noticed some holes in the roof of the kitchen, do you know anyone that would be willing to help repair the shrine in return for talismans, food, or a safe place to stay for the night?" She paused, rubbing the spot on her forehead where Mikage marked her as the Earth God. "Preferably someone who won't attack me for this."

Tomoe looked at her with an unreadable expression for a moment before watching the stars again. "I am maintaining the shrine-"

"No." His glare didn't stop her from saying her mind. "I don't want to depend on you. Not when it's just a whim."

"And what do I get out of it?"

"You _don't_ have to maintain the shrine?" One look at Tomoe's face made her hastily try, "I'll make Inarizushi?"

Tomoe sighed and took a sip from his cup. "I'll see what I can do."

When Nanami took a bite of her food, she realized it had gone cold. She shrugged and finished her meal in silence.

* * *

Was she ready? Probably not, but time certainly wasn't going to be stopping for her. Thankfully, Onikiri and Kotetsu knew how to make the appropriate preparations to welcome their guest. Nanami was brushing her hair, and wearing her newest school uniform.

"Lady Nanami! What are you wearing?" Onikiri had come into the room with a box almost as big as he was. "It can't be helped. Here, change into this." The Wisp opened the box on the tatami floor to reveal clothes.

Nanami wasn't sure what was wrong with her clothes; they were the newest  and were in the best condition out of all the clothes she had in her duffel bag. Still, she couldn't pass up more clothes. She pulled out the cloth to realize how high the quality the fabric in her hands truly was. This was a beautiful kimono!

"I can't wear this!" The Land God folded away the clothing with as much care as she could. "It would be ruined the moment I took a step." She explained softly to Onikiri. "Maybe I could wear something a little more common and less-" she paused to think of an appropriate word, "priceless?"

The Wisp nodded sullenly, and floated away with the box in his hands. He returned soon after with another box. He lifted the lid for her inspection, "Is this better?"

The Land God could almost feel her eyebrow twitch after lifting the kimono into her hands. It was just as expensive as the one previous, with maybe a different cut to allow a larger range of movement. She glanced at Onikiri from the corner of her eye. Who knew this Wisp could be so passively cunning? Nanami glanced at the clock. The group from the Tatara Swamp would be here soon. Did Onikiri plan for her to be left with no choice so she would agree to whatever he chose? She had a feeling that this would become a repetitive situation.

She let the Wisp do as he pleased for now. There really wasn't time to be bickering with him if she wanted to be appropriately ready to greet a Queen. As the two Wisps pulled the different layers of kimono around her, and tugged her hair into place, Nanami rehearsed the proper formalities she would have to display for their guests. "Okay! Try walking around!" Kotetsu said, breaking her from her thoughts.

Nanami obliged, and took a few shuffling steps, taking care to not step on the edges of the tatami. It was easier than she thought, but still a struggle. She lifted her arms next at her Wisps' prodding, and the weight was strangely comforting for her. The Land God took a steadying breath. She could do this!

* * *

She couldn't do this! The Wisps were about to slide the shoji screen to let in the Queen of the Tatara Swamp, and her mind was blank. It was like studying for an assessment for weeks only to flip the paper over to not remember any of the answers- only a hundred time worse because this wasn't an assessment!

Nanami took another deep breath in, and tried to exhale her paranoid nerves away. It worked a little, so she did it again until she felt she had control over herself. The shoji screen opened, and two obvious demons walked gracefully to the cushions placed for them. "Welcome," she greeted, "I apologize for any offense I make tonight. I have only recently been appointed for this position, and am not very prepared for situations like this." What just came out of her mouth? Nanami smiled warmly at the two sting across from her, not showing the shock she felt for how eloquent her bullshitting sounded.

Onikiri and Kotetsu floated in with the appropriate drinks for the guests, and sat politely in the corner so they would be at hand if they were needed.

Eventually, the Queen said why she was paying the shrine a visit. It had nothing to do with her sudden God status, like the Wisps had explained. "It was ten years ago, when I found him crying at the boundary of my swamp. I showed myself to him, and he didn't run away. I was fascinated by him when he confided in me his troubles. He should be eighteen now, and is an adult in human's eyes. I would like you to match Kotarou Urashima with myself." Himemiko's face was so soft when she spoke of this boy, and Nanami cursed her romantic heart.

She didn't miss the aide casting a glare at no one. Nanami calls him on it. "Why are you so against the wish of Numano-sama?"

He stands proudly, and almost moves towards her. She could see his muscles twitch before he restrained himself. "The Queen should not stoop so lower herself to a human. No demon should!" He claimed with another glare.

Himemiko ignored her aide's words, and looked at Nanami with the question in her eyes. _Would you search for him?_

She sighed. "Onikiri, do we have a directory?" The Wisp floated out through the door without an answer. The aide allowed himself to fall back to his seat, and there was a long awkward pause. Nanami was internally floundering for a topic when Onikiri returned with a thick book.

The Land God flipped the pages, "Here it is! There's one Kotarou Urashima in the area!" She looked up to see the Queen's hopeful expression. "Numano-sama, you should understand that this may not be your Kotarou." Nanami really didn't want to get her hopes up. "I would not be able to verify if he is your Kotarou since I am not yet able to protect myself outside the Mikage Shrine."

"Then I will provide a guard for this task." The Queen of the Tatara Swamps was used to getting her way.

"If they have the ability to disguise themselves as a human, then I accept." Nanami answered. She had no idea where this fluency came from, but she was glad it did. It saved her from a lot of awkwardness that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Why the hell am I the one to guard you?" The demon griped. He didn't look like a demon at the moment though, with his appearance magically altered to appear as a modern human. Nanami thought it was a rather impressive what he could do with dried seaweed.

Nanami sighed. Aotake had been grumbling and complaining since he had escorted her down the stairs, and she was starting to have enough of it. But how could she diffuse his bad attitude without being sent back to the shrine? Snapping at him like she really wanted would see the end to her trip. Maybe…

"I thought it was because she trusted you in this task more than the others that could have been assigned?" She said delicately, leading him down a populated road and not showing him her amused face.

She could almost feel his pride expanding behind her. "Of course!" He said. If she turned around, she was certain he would be puffing up his chest. He was so much like a child. But that was okay, she was good with kids. Just look at Onikiri and Kotetsu.

She looked at the address on the paper in her hand, and with a vague idea of where it was, turned left. It wasn't Kotarou-san's address or where he worked, but was equally important to Nanami on her day full of errands.

* * *

_"Here." Tomoe tossed an envelope into her arms._

_She fiddled with the string holding it closed, and gasped when she managed to open it._

_"Where did you get this? You didn't steal it, did you?" The envelope contained a check with quite a few zeros on it._

_The fox demon scoffed. "As if I would do something so mundane. No. I was bored, and your school's refunding process sounded complicated enough to be interesting."_

_Nanami looked down at the check in her hands. This was her school tuition? That meant…_

_With a happy yell, she flung her arms around Tomoe. Or, at least, she tried to. They gave each other a confused look. Nanami swung limply by the collar of her shirt, not sure why she was stopped from showing her gratitude. He could be a jerk all of the time, but he wasn't a thoughtless one. Tomoe held her up and watched her, probably not sure what to do with her. "Thank you, Tomoe!"_

_He probably had no clue what this money meant to her. She could still get her education! It was something that kept her awake most nights- that she was falling behind the rest of her age group and would not be able to catch up._

_If she couldn't go to school for a while, then she would bring education to the Mikage Shrine. With this money, she could hire a private teacher until she could leave the shrine safely and return to the standardized school curriculum._

_The only downside is that a private teacher or tutor cost a lot, more than her previous school's tuition, which was one of her reasons why she didn't go that direction before with her father still around. Another was that she was a social creature. She needed people to be around, and this isolation from the large crowds of her city was slowly killing her. (At least that was what it felt like.)_

_She looked back at the number printed on the check, and knew it wasn't a full refund, but it would have to last until she could leave the shrine without Kotetsu or Onikiri pushing her back inside._

_And after that…_

_What would she do when the money ran out? It would take a while to get enough money for school tuition again, her many part time jobs over the summers could vouch for that._

_She felt a poke on forehead, and blinked dazedly at Tomoe. What had she been doing before falling into an internal monologue? Oh well. It couldn't have been too important, or she wouldn't have forgotten it._

_She was in a good mood, so she'll make some bamboo rice cakes for the fox. He seemed to like those._

_"Oi, human, did you die?" Tomoe asked, still poking her forehead. She shooed it away like a fly, and fell on her rump when he dropped her._

_Maybe just fried rice for dinner then. Maybe even something Tomoe hates._

_"I'm fine!" She huffed, and pushed herself to her feet, the envelop snugly tucked to her chest. She had more important things to do than feeling sorry for herself on the floor. Dusting off the relatively normal kimono she had been stuck with (she noticed how her normal clothes "coincidentally" went missing soon after the visit from the queen of the Tatara Swamp, and how the Wisps then offered the shrine's wardrobe for her use), Nanami started for the kitchen._

_Kotetsu appeared from one of the doorways she passed with a prayer book in his tiny hands, and she smiled and gestured for him to follow after her as she pulled her sleeves back with a strip of fabric._

_Tomoe had somehow beaten her there, and looked like he had been there the whole morning. The Land God merely sighed at his showing off, and started to rinse the rice._

_"Lady Nanami, there are some demons here about an agreement?" Onikiri's head poked through a partially opened doorway._

_Nanami glanced at Tomoe, and his gloating look was all she needed. "Yeah, let them in if they can manage," Was her reply. Out of the six that were here, only the two child demons -Tanuki, judging by their ears- could come inside. The other four were ogres of some kind, and were too big to fit past the doorframe._

_Even though she has her work cut out for herself today, her future was looking up._

* * *

Nanami led Aotake down another side street, and stopped at a building that was identical to the others beside it.

"This where that Kotarou works?" The disguised demon asked. Nanami gave him a look.

"I already told you. I have some other errands I have to finish today. The faster they're done, the faster we can go to meet with Kotarou-san." He grumbled a retort under his breath, and the Land God was sure that he was a true child no matter what he looked like.

She shuffled him inside, and braced herself for the bureaucracy and the paperwork she would have to fill out with this bodyguard hovering over her shoulder the entire time.

* * *

That. Was. More than a pain and a half. Nanami decided on her trek towards Kotarou's workplace. The demon in disguise following after her, his hands busy solving a metal puzzle. The Land God had gotten tired of his fidgeting after ten minutes of working through her paperwork, and had tossed him a linked pair of rings from her bag, and told him to separate them.

She had glanced at him every once in a while on their trip, and he seemed to be making the opposite of progress- much to her amusement. He handled the demons that got in their way with half a glance away from the toy, so she wasn't going to complain about his lack of attention to his surroundings. It also did wonders for his grumpy mood.

"Alright! We're here!" She stopped in front of an ice cream parlor.

"Already?"

She didn't answer, and stepped inside. "Hi, two? Table or booth?"

The waitress asked, and Nanami was strongly tempted. She deserved some ice cream after the day she had gone through, but at the same time, she had to be frugal with her money...

Her reasonable side won out. She could always have something sweet at the shrine anyways. "No, we're looking for Kotarou Urashima. We were told that he would be here today."

Turns out he wasn't, but Nanami wasn't going to let that deter her. "Do you know if he has this weekend off?" She asked the waitress, subtly pawing at her pockets for paper and something to write with. She knew she had some somewhere.

"I'm not sure, let me go check." The waitress answered with a smile, and almost bounced away.

Inwardly glad she had found normal clothes for her errands when she fished a small note pad and an equally small pen from her pocket. She scribbled down the address of the shrine as neatly as she could without a hard surface to steady her hand.

Without turning around, Nanami knew Aotake was leaning against the entrance's door frame. Her hand stopped. How did she know that? Thinking back through her day, the Land God realized she had been peripherally aware of her demon bodyguard since she felt him coming up the steps that morning, including the other demons that had attacked her that day. Even before that, she could guess with frightening accuracy where the children Tanuki were hiding.

Huh.

She finished her note a little after the waitress returned, deciding to shelf that train of thought for the moment. "I'm sorry, but Kotaru-san is working this weekend. He does have this Thursday and Friday off though!" The waitress answered with a smile.

Nanami smiled back, it was the best she could do for the moment. "Can you pass this along to him for me, and ask him if he could stop by when he has a day off? I have a couple of things to talk to him about." She held up the paper she had been writing on before, and the waitress nodded, taking it into her hands and slipping it into her apron. "Thank you. I hope you have a good day." She waved good bye, and walked out. Aotake followed behind her like a shadow.

Nanami closed her eyes and focused. She could feel the demon behind her. It felt like heat across her skin from his direction, but it also flooded over her like water from a shower. She could see something that looked like a galaxy behind her eyes. Some of the stars were brighter, some were darker. The stars didn't move like they did in the night sky. For one, they moved much faster. There was one that flickered that was actually close enough that maybe she could touch-

THUMP!

Nanami opened her eyes to find an old lady with greying hair wrapped in a messy bun. She was the one she had bumped into.

"I am so sorry, ma'am!" The Land God apologized and offered her hand to help the elderly up after she had rocked to her feet. "I wasn't looking where I was going, and I'm always such a klutz!"

The old woman was looking at her strangely, and took a moment to take the hand offered to her. "It's alright." She answered, checking her groceries for damage. "No harm done."

Nanami offered to carry her things to where she needed to go, but was waved off by the woman. "It's not far from here, and I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate the detour." She said with a sidelong glance at the demon who didn't notice being mentioned, distracted by a passing car. She walked past them with a smile and a nod of the head.

The Land God watched her go, then closed her eyes and focused again. Stars lit behind her eyes, and there in the direction where the old woman was walking away was the same flickering light.

She opened her eyes with a sigh, and let Aotake lead her back to the Mikage Shrine. A headache bloomed behind her eyes soon after the star light went away, and she would need something to soothe the pain if she wanted to get anything done when she returned.

That was when she felt it. At first, it felt like a draft of wind. It was strange that her clothes hadn't shifted with the breeze, and she barely noticed it, more concerned with the pain in her head. The Land God couldn't ignore it when the breeze grew almost hot, and pressed against her skin in a way that wasn't dissimilar to the feeling Aotake gave her. It may even be pressing into her more than her bodyguard's presence. The sensation was uncomfortable and it set her on edge.

A demon?

Nanami wanted to turn to look, but Aotake was steering her away by her shoulders. She could feel the metal rings of the puzzle digging into the fabric of her shirt, and the tightness of his hands had made her relent to him quickly. They made a turn off the main street, but she could still feel the hot air pressing against her back. Her demonic bodyguard tense at her back, right next to the feeling of air on her skin.

The feeling and the demon followed them all the way back to the shrine.

Nanami breathed a sigh of relief when she stepped through the Torii gates. The atmosphere of peace almost melted the tension in her muscles away.

Nanami smiled brightly at the Wisps and the Tanuki children that had come out to welcome her back with a hug. She listened to them talk over each other about their day as she felt the hot air pressing against her skin skirt around her entirely. It was here.

"So this is where you run to?" A smooth voice asked.

Nanami turned to face this new demon whose presence made the hair on her arms stand on end, and she felt her jaw drop. The figure standing just outside the Torii gate was the up and coming pop-star Kurama? Who was a demon? That… was unexpected.


	4. Chapter 4

The Tengu wouldn't go away. Well, it did after a while, but it kept coming back day after day. It was starting to become annoying when this hawker would harass any being that was within its line of sight. The Tanuki children and Wisps avoided it like it was a plague.

Nanami started to get frazzled around it, and her inner imbalance was starting to show in the shrine. The air wasn't as crisp as before. The plants in the shrine didn't seem to have the abundance they had previously. The water at the temizuya wasn't as refreshing.

The Land God didn't yet have the power to purify the Tengu demon, and it seemed like she didn't have the heart to do so either.

"Should I kill you now, human, as a show of mercy?" He asked plainly, leaning against the doorframe as he watched the temporary Land God practice creating White Talismans. Temporary because humans and their lifespans never last long, and then Mikage would return. She flinched. "You will have to face stronger opponents if you ever want to leave this place." Her hand trembled, and he watched her calligraphy skill decline before his eyes.

"I…" She mumbled before visibly gathering her courage. "I don't know what to do. I've researched the different ways to handle aggressive demons." Yes, he knew. Tomoe glanced silently at the pile of books and scrolls at her side. "I've talked with the Wisps, and I can't handle demons like that one yet. And…" She trailed off, making a tight swirl on the paper with her brush. "I don't think I can do that. Take away someone's existence."

He knew that too. This human was fragile in many ways that he detested, and it seemed she was crumbling in one of the few ways he felt respect for her.

That she withstood the responsibility of the Mikage Shrine with a straight back, and hadn't once complained about it to anyone or let her pride fall. She hadn't taken the easy way out and let him continue to maintain the shrine. That she had taken it upon herself to improve not just the land around her, but the beings as well. Onikiri now loved to read, and Kotetsu had grasped the basics of writing and was beginning to make stories of his own. The human had even included the other demons that stayed at the shrine in her lessons.

Tomoe could say without lying that he didn't like the Wisps much, but he still felt fond of them from when they handled Mikage together. And handled was the correct word. Mikage was a handful and a half, and it took the coordination of clockwork gears to keep that God happy.

To see them satisfied, and improving made him feel something he couldn't describe. It felt full in his chest. Was this pride? Watching them skit across the grounds like they didn't belong made that feeling fall apart like dry sand.

For them, he sauntered over to the Tengu one month after its first appearance, and promptly changed its form into that of an ostrich. Then he hunted it. He hadn't yet decided what to do with it when he caught it. Eat it? Let it go with a warning? Cook it? The end result would be the same. The shrine would get better, and the inhabitants that took care of the shrine would go back to normal. He released it to prowl after once again.

Later, his hand grasped the ostrich's long neck in a vice next to the Torii gate, and he was internally debating the merits of the bird's meat when he heard the human call out.

"Wait! Tomoe! STOP!" His grip loosened slightly. "Don't kill him- please."

He arched an eyebrow at the human from the other side of the barrier and stared her down. She stood tall under his gaze.

He hated humans, but this one was more tolerable than the others he had come across. At least she had her backbone again.

He dropped the crow Tengu.

* * *

"So, why is Kurama an ostrich?" Nanami asked. She eyed the pendant around the bird's neck. "And why is his necklace still there when his clothes are gone?"

"I have no clue, and that guy isn't human." Tomoe answered lazily from his sprawled position on the porch.

She rubbed the hair on her arms. She still had goosebumps from her proximity near Kurama. That oppressive sensation across her skin set her on edge. "Yeah, I could have told you that. My hair won't go down."

Her comment seemed to get Tomoe's attention. His ears were perked in her direction. "Yeah? How long have you been able to do that?"

The Land God shrugged. "Five or six weeks. Why? Is it important?" She answered. Nanami didn't bother to mention the starlight she could see now every time she closed her eyes. If he wanted to know, he could ask. "Anyway, turn him back to the way he was."

"But-"Crocodile tears formed in Tomoe's eyes. "Cooked ostrich for dinner-"

"TURN HIM BACK!"

Tomoe harrumphed then there was a cloud of smoke, and when it dispersed, Kurama was back to his original form. He was bruised from where Tomoe had gotten him before releasing him to be hunted again. Even his wings were battered.

She heard a breathed "I thought I was a goner." from Kurama with a brief sense of satisfaction. Brief because she noticed he was injured, and she wasn't the kind of person to let another go untreated. And since the Tengu hadn't been repulsed out of the barrier yet…

Onikiri returned with the first aid kit a few minutes later. Nanami pulled out the bandages and the antiseptic, and was about to start when she felt a looming presence behind her. It felt like a big fire. Dangerous, but the intent wasn't directed at her. She looked up to see Tomoe smiling down at Kurama. A smile that wouldn't be dissimilar to poisoned honey.

She couldn't exactly ask him to do anything without doing something in return- the Land God was certain she was going to pay for rescuing Kurama later- so she let him be and started to apply the medicine.

"Listen Kurama, I don't like you." She began, uncaring of the hurt look the Tengu was displaying. He was a pop-star, he was bound to be good at acting. "I've helped you this time, so please stop bothering everyone at the shrine. Promise, okay?" Nanami could feel Tomoe's presence skyrocket behind her when the celebrity didn't answer right away. Then he nodded, and she could see the beads of sweat on the sides of his face.

"Alrighty then! Let's get you patched up. It wouldn't be fair to your fans that you're beaten up and scarred." She unrolled the gauze and wrapped it around a bruised wrist. Finishing it with a neat knot, the Land God continued onto the next area that needed to be covered.

Nanami focused on the more visible injuries like the ones below the elbow and on the face and his wings –that she was just realizing weren't a prop during his live concerts. He was really flying over the crowd, and no one realized. Or at least publicized it.

"There ya go! All done!"

Nanami felt Tomoe bend over her crouched form. "Good. Now get out of here before I change my mind and eat you."

The Land God blinked, and Kurama was already disappearing down the stone stairs. "You need to work on your bandaging skills." The fox demon commented and left in a ball of fire. He was probably going back to that tea house in the other world. She puffed her cheeks in indignation, and stomped back towards the shrine.

Nanami noticed the head sticking out from behind a corner. "You can come out now. He's gone. I doubt he's going to really bother us again." She called over then proceeded inside. The Land God was going to whip up some rice cakes as a preemptive "thank you" so Tomoe couldn't demand more.

As she was tying back the sleeves of her kimono, she heard something hard pitter-patter onto the floor. She finished the knot and bent over to pick up whatever it was. A small black rock shined in the light on her palm. It was pretty.

The Land God had no clue where it came from. It didn't match the gravel outside. She shrugged, and put it on the windowsill nearest to the entrance, turning her thoughts towards the food she was going to cook.

The atmosphere of the shrine felt better already.

* * *

She was sweeping around the recently built administrative building with the hidden rear portion an extra living space. The Tanuki children and the Wisps didn't think it was appropriate for them to be staying in the sacred part of the shrine where the Kami resided -where she lived. So she caved and requested the ogres who had still been repairing the shrine to build something for guests and those under her protection. The front was a bit of a surprise when they told her before they left what each room had been designed for from the windows, but it can only help, so she thanked them, and gave them their payment of food and White Talismans.

The Land God was moving onwards to sweep the pathway that connected it to the shrine when she sensed someone climbing the stairs. Onikiri and the Tanuki children had gone out for food an hour ago, and who knew if Tomoe was going to stop by this week. "Kotetsu!" She called. "Would you mind running interference? We're about to have a human in the grounds."

There was a beat of silence where the wind played with the leaves of the trees when the Wisp answered from within the nearby structure, "Yes, Lady Nanami. I can do that!" He soon floated out through the open window, and waited by the Torii gate for the human to arrive.

With that settled, Nanami went back to sweeping, and tried her best to focus on her chores. _"Please let this work. Kami-sama, if you're listening, give me this opportunity!"_ Broke her concentration like a broadcast directly to her thoughts. Which it was since it was the stranger's prayer, but it was odd. The accent was a little strange, and the words sounded like something else was was being said at the same time. She carded her fingers through her hair thoughtfully, trying to figure out what made this prayer different.

"Excuse me?" A male voice asked a bit behind her. "This is the Mikage Shrine, yes?"

"That's right." She turned. Oh. That explained it. The stranger was a foreigner. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh, there was a wanted advertisement at the agency." He started, but she already knew what he was going to say. He was a private teacher, and had seen the ad she had posted on that day she was out and about on errands.

"You know that the pay is lower than the standard, but it comes with room and board in exchange?" She clarified. She couldn't go any higher in her price range, and if this man asked her to do so, she wouldn't budge.

"I'm aware. As long as the agreement can not be broken off without due cause and notice, and I have the time to explore the different regions of Japan, I do not mind." She had a feeling there was a story there, but didn't push. They were strangers, and she had no right to intrude. The man then introduced himself as Ethan Cagiano, following the western tradition of saying the given name before the surname. He had dark blond hair and pretty grey eyes for a man.

"That sounds reasonable. After we talk some more about what we can expect from each other, I can get Tomoe to write up a mutually beneficial contract when he shows up." She said with a smile. "Until then, feel free to enjoy the shrine as a guest."

He gave her a look. "You are very mature for your age."

"I've had to take care of myself for a long time, Cagiano-san." Was her careful reply before she moved away to complete her chores.

The Wisp followed her. "Do you want me to fetch Tomoe?" He seemed to think he wouldn't succeed, but was willing to try if asked. She didn't think that would be possible either.

"Actually, if you could spread word to everyone that I'll be making Inarizushi and rice cakes for dinner and to be appropriately human looking for our human guest." She smiled to herself when Kotetsu seemed to get it.

His mask seemed to grin wider for a moment before he saluted. "Right away, Lady Nanami!" He flew off.

Nanami blinked, and in the split second her eyes were closed to see the starlight, she realized Ethan had gotten closer when she had been focused on talking with Kotetsu. She turned to see him curiously approaching the blooming sakura tree. He didn't seem to have heard anything. She sighed quietly with relief.

"How is it possible for these trees to be in bloom? This species normally blooms in the first half of the year, yes? Is that the reason why the other trees are not blooming?" He asked her, catching a blossom as it passed in the wind.

She couldn't exactly say she was practicing her godly powers, and that she hadn't gotten around to the other trees because blooming a tree still took a lot out of her. Yeah, that would go down well. She could see the men in white jackets coming now. "I don't know. I haven't been around long enough to know if it's normal." Nanami eventually answered after a moment of thought.

The peaceful moment of watching the sakura trees passed with the abruptness of snapping one's fingers.

"Hey, Nanami! I heard you invited the whole group for dinner tonight. Do you want me to help you out in the kitchen?"

"Kurama." The Land God deadpanned. "I'm pretty sure you weren't invited." But she didn't just feel the usual windy pressure, she also felt the sensation like she was walking over smooth earth without her shoes on. Which meant-

She turned to see the pop-idol carrying groceries with the two Tanuki children standing behind him and carrying what was left over. All three looked human, and the fraternal twins Suzu and Akio were finally able to disguise the leaf that was probably invisible on their foreheads.

"Well, I helped bring back food, so you can't turn me away now. And you'd get all kinds of bad publicity for kicking me out!" He countered, and she could see humans who were probably his fans coming up the stairs when she closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe calmly.

"A publicity stunt huh?" She looked over to the Torii gate to see people already near the top. The Land God could see their shoulders from where she stood. "Then I suggest you let us handle the bags so you can do what you came to do here." She leaned her broom against the tree next to her so she could help. With a blink, she noted Ethan had moved between one tree that was blooming and another that wasn't.

Nanami took the bags from Kurama's arms, and led the Tanuki children inside to store the food properly. Soon after, she sent the twins out to finish sweeping after a quick glance at their clothes. They were appropriate enough, and she decided her own kimono was close enough. She gathered her better White Talismans, and sent the Onikiri ahead to the administrative front with some change that had been collected over the years so she wouldn't have to worry if someone bought something. Then she stepped out, and was surprised that she recognized the girls following Kurama from the high school she used to attend.

She seemed to be remembered as well because she was soon accosted well before she had made it to the administrative building. "Hey, aren't you that girl that dropped out on the first day of school?" One called out, drawing more attention to her.

"Yeah. Something came up, and I'm trying to catch my education back up so I can finish around the time I was expected to when I was attending public school." She replied, and made the rest of the way to the already open front. Nanami put down the artful pile of folded White Talismans on the level below the window.

 _"Please Kami, make me dinner tonight."_ Three guesses as to who that was, and the first two don't count. She rolled her eyes, and purposefully didn't look at the Tengu. She could still feel his grin aimed at her. Then the prayers started to come in left and right. Most of them were about Kurama in some way, but some of them were reasonable.

Then somehow word got out that this shrine was dedicated to a matchmaking God- which is not true! Okay, maybe it was. But she didn't have much practice at that sort of thing! Her health and luck themed talismans went like hot cakes, and Nanami had to send the Onikiri back to the main shrine for change more than once.

Eventually, all of the patrons made their way back down through the Torii gates. Kurama returning soon after like a dog expecting a treat for doing a trick.

"Fine. Fine. You can come to dinner. Tomoe's coming too, just so you know." Nanami said when the Tengu was getting melodramatic.

Thankfully, Kurama was headed off before he started on his usual tirade about the fox demon. "Sorry to interrupt, but are you a celebrity or something?" It was Ethan, who seemed to have finally sated his curiosity for the out of season blooming.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Nanami went through rushed introductions, and then realized she hadn't introduced herself before and added herself. She then ushered everyone inside, and started to talk about conditions and expectations for hiring Ethan.

The Tengu watched the private teacher with obvious distrust from his perch on a stool in the kitchen. Nanami would have set him up for a task, but didn't trust his skills in the kitchen. Which left him to watch. Ethan wasn't involved in the cooking process because she was equally unsure as with Kurama, and the Wisps had been sent off to do other things so ingredients wouldn't be floating and chopping themselves to the spiritually blind human.

Suzu was setting the table with her brother's help when Kotetsu floated in through the open kitchen window, and announced Tomoe's arrival.

That would have been nice… Instead, the Wisp explained that Tomoe wouldn't show up while the outsider was still around.

She really doubted that. He couldn't stay away for more than a week before she felt his presence on the grounds.

The fact that everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at the same point in the air for a few moments was probably weird from Ethan's perspective, and Nanami was trying to figure out if hiding the other side of the shrine's life from the teacher would work. If they came to an agreement- that is. The way he was glancing between the beings he could see was probably proof that wouldn't work.

* * *

Dinner was a tense affair where Nanami and Ethan talked terms and requirements, the Twins had sequestered themselves to eat somewhere outside, and Kurama watched the two converse with a distrusting gaze. He was probably right in his reaction, and Nanami would have been the same if she couldn't see his starlight.

It didn't look anything close to being harmful or malicious like the thuggish gangsters she had passed on that day full of errands. The intention to do harm had dimmed the lights she could see, while those who were aging and getting closer to death had a light that flickered in the dark. Ethan's starlight was bright and unwavering. As long as she could get along with him, she would have no problem putting her trust in him.

* * *

She was plucking weeds from the walkway when a thought came to her. "Onikiri, the way I make familiars, does that take effect when I kiss a human too?"

"Don't know. Maybe you should try it." Was the lofty reply. That wasn't Onikiri.

Nanami looked around to see the Wisp was nowhere to be found. Instead, there was Tomoe lazing on the Torii Gate and she couldn't sense him.

"How are you doing that?" The Land God asked, getting to her feet.

"Doing what?" He tossed a rice cake into his mouth.

"I can't sense you." She closed her eyes and searched for that familiar sensation of flames that didn't burn. The starlight was a bit distracting, but she caught the barest lick of a flame before it receded. "Well, I can. It just feels like you've tucked away your presence somehow."

Tomoe was watching her steadily. "And it doesn't offend you? The presence of demons." He clarified.

Nanami thought hard on her answer. "Not really. Kurama was pretty bad at the beginning, but I think he was doing it on purpose."

The fox demon hummed, and retrieved something from his billowing sleeves. He tossed it to her, and after retrieving it from within the manillia folder and skimming over the first few sentences, Nanami realized it was a contract for Ethan.

She didn't know what she could do for him in return, since their relationship was more of a trading system. She could do food again, Tomoe seemed to enjoy her cooking, but that seemed a bit shallow for this. It was obvious that Tomoe disliked humans, and didn't help her if it didn't improve the shrine in some way. The contract meant that Ethan would be sticking around for a while in no apparent way that benefited the Mikage Shrine. In fact, her attention would be divided. Maybe he was warming up to her?

The Land God didn't let her hopes get up. She thanked him happily, going for a hug that was evaded, and walked inside with a hop to her step. She was going to make everything that Tomoe liked for dinner tonight.

It was only when she closed the door that Nanami realized that Tomoe hadn't explained how he had hidden his presence from her. Sly fox, she thought fondly.

* * *

She stared at the contract on the dinner table in front of her. It was very subtle indeed, but the way of the wording hinted at keeping more than the professional teacher-student confidentiality.

Looked like Tomoe was of the opinion to show the other life of the shrine to Ethan.

Nanami thought so too, but how to approach a topic like that, and how to prove it.

"Kotetsu." She called to the Wisp on the other side of the table, who was slowly scrawling words out with a determination to keep his writing neat. He looked up, lifting his brush away from the paper. "Is there a way to see the _other_ when you're not spiritually aware?"

Kotetsu scratched at his mask thoughtfully. "You would need an object embedded with the energy of the _other_ to hold or touch. Something from a powerful being should work. A hair, a feather, or a nail." He said eventually, and continued with "But it's very dangerous to be aware. Its like looking into the dark. There is something there to look back at you."

Nanami nodded in understanding, and they both turned back to the papers before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you would like to see something in particular to happen! And what you think! Input from you all really helps!


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan became aware of the _other_ entirely by accident. It happened when Nanami had been busy talking to some of the visitors to the shrine. One of them wanted to commission a specific charm while the other eyed their surroundings happily. They would have been year mates in the same school if Tomoe hadn't withdrawn her, but it couldn't be helped. It wasn't like she could step out beyond the boundary of the shrine without one of the Wisps bringing her back. Kurama could probably protect her if she wanted to go out for a bit, but she didn't want to put her full trust in him until she knew for sure that he wasn't behaving on Tomoe's threat.

"So you can do it?" The blond asked. Her name was Kei, right? And her friend with the strawberry blond hair was Ami, if she remembered correctly.

Nanami hummed in thought. "All of my charms need to have direct contact for their effect to happen. So I'm not sure how well a phone charm would work." She thought about it for a few moments. "I suppose it would depend on how often it would be in your possession and how sturdy the paper could be. It would be a shame for it to fall off."

Kei nodded in agreement to what Nanami said as Ami chimed in, "Kei-chan uses her phone all the time! She texts her boyfriend a lot." Kei frowned, but didn't dispute it.

Well, Nanami decided, that was one possible problem out of the way. "And you wanted it like those origami stars and not a small omamori?" Nanami clarified, and Kei nodded again. "Okay, I'll see what I can do. Do you have a preference on what color the charm is?"

Kei shrugged, gathering her bag and Ami's, ready to leave when they finished talking. "No girly fru fru stuff, and I'll be fine."

Nanami smiled, and walked with them until they passed the Torii gates. "Okay. I'll see what I can do. Feel free to come back any time you want."

She returned to the shrine for a break to learn that Ethan had been poking around out of boredom since he had nothing to do until the contract was signed, and Nanami wanted to wait until Ethan knew what he was getting into. He had touched something with enough energy of the _other_ that he could see Kotetsu as he had floated by. There had been some shouts of surprise, explanations, and a bit of feinting. Ethan had come to, still holding whatever was giving him the ability to see, more reasonable and understanding of the explanation the second time.

"You're the Land God of this shrine?" Ethan asked her when she had sat down at the table with a drink by her side.

"Ah, yes?" Nanami answered, a bit blindsided by the question before Onikiri told her what happened. Her hand absently went to her forehead. She noticed Ethan's tight grip that his whatever he was holding. "Cagiano-san," she said to get his attention, "what are you holding?" The Land God nodded at his closed fist so he knew what she meant.

"It is a rock I found on the windowsill." Ethan explained embarrassedly, opening his hand to show what Nanami recognized as the pretty black stone that had fallen out front the folds of her clothes after Kurama's attitude adjustment. "I picked it up and the other… Wisp? The other Wisp appeared out of thin air in front of me. I got quite the scare."

Onikiri floated closer to get a better look at the stone and gasped. "Lady Nanami, is this yours?" He asked cautiously.

"I don't think so." Nanami answered. "It fell out of my sleeve when I was getting ready to do some chores."

"Have you found anymore?" The Wisp asked. Ethan looked as confused as Nanami felt. Where was Onikiri going with this?

"One or two. I put them next to that one on the windowsill." Onikiri nodded seriously, or as seriously as he could with the mask he was wearing. After that, the Wisp beat a hasty retreat with an excuse that he had to see someone. Ethan was examining the rock as it was balanced on the tips of his fingers, trying to see what made it so special. Nanami glanced at it, but she didn't see what made Onikiri react like that.

"Are you still interested in the position?" The Land God asked after finishing her cup of tea. She poured herself another.

Ethan glanced at her, but his eyes gravitated back to the stone at his finger tips. "The job itself does not change, but the living conditions would be different than anything I have ever experienced." He observed as he turned the rock over in his hands. "Are Suzu and Akio aware as well?"

"Yes. They're actually Tanuki that live here for protection from more predator demons." Ethan didn't look surprised. Then again. Those two were never good at keeping up their illusions all the time, and they lived down the hall from him in the second building. He probably dismissed anything out of the ordinary before because it would have been impossible.

"Let me think all of this over for a few days. It is a lot to take in." Ethan said before standing and walking out of the room.

Nanami noticed he didn't leave the stone behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry this one is so short and how long it's been since I've updated this fic, but NaNoWriMo kicked both mine and my Muse's tush. I might make this longer when I find the ability to keep going since I really like this fic or I'll just make the next one even longer to make up for how short this one is. Either way, leave a review on what you think is going on or what you think will happen next.  
> See ya next chapter, thanks for reading. Happy holidays!


	6. Chapter 6

So it turned out that Kei's commission of phone charms became really popular with the students at the school she would have attended if she hadn't become the Land God of the Mikage Shrine. It spread like wildfire when Kurama decided to endorse it for some reason. She wasn't sure if Kurama had openly admitted where he had gotten his own charms, or if his fans noticed that he spent some of his free time at an out of the way shrine. One that had a reputation in matchmaking. Suffice to say that her White Talismans, that had started to pile up since she started to practice, were gone in a flash with a high demand for more. And since she was the only one to be writing all of those charms along with the ones that were folded up and sealed away into a pocket of fabric as an Omamori, she was writing almost constantly, with breaks to rejuvenate her energy by studying under Ethan (who had taken two days to agree and sign the contract) where she wrote more as she took notes.

She wouldn't be surprised if she had gotten carpel tunnel that week.

Nanami let herself fall onto her simple futon with a quiet thump. It was Friday night, and Ethan had just left in the Night Cart for the weekend to explore Japan with Kotetsu to navigate the supernatural transport. The Night Cart, as the Wisps explained, travelled by the way of shadows, and moved best in the dark of night. She had the whole weekend without lessons, and she had until after the sun has fallen on Sunday to relax her sore hand and back. The Land God hasn't gotten used to kneeling while writing since the time she had been given the position, and the task worked the muscles in her lower back until they were sore.

The Land God willed her muscles to stop tensing up, and sighed. The week had been pretty hectic, but at least things were being done. The Shrine's finances were starting to look up, and there were more humans visiting the shrine. She felt pretty optimistic about how things were going.

Nanami let her thoughts wander, and she found herself thinking back to Onikiri's reaction to the black stones that Tomoe had identified as obsidian nonchalantly before eating another of her rice cakes during one of his random visits. She had found enough since then that she couldn't hold them all in her cupped hands, and Onikiri had yet to explain why he had such a big reaction to them, or where he had disappeared to afterwards. She didn't miss that they were placed in a lacquered tray on the windowsill by the entrance where she typically put the stones after finding them. The tray that was typically used for offerings to the Kami. Nanami didn't know what that meant though, and she couldn't get an answer from Onikiri anyway, so she pushed the thought out of her mind and got ready for bed.

She woke up the next morning to prayers echoing in her mind, and she was two seconds from turning over and falling back to sleep her her door slid open with a bang.

"Get up. I will not tolerate slothfulness in this shrine."

Nanami groaned into her pillow until she ran out of air to make noise before she got up. The simple robe she had been sleeping in was a little loose, and almost came undone when she sleepily scratched her back but Onikiri appeared from around the doorframe hastily to save her modesty. Nanami blinked blearily, still half asleep even with the prayers floating in her head like a radio broadcast. She stepped past the Kitsune with a drowsy stumble and a, "Morning, Tomoe." and made her way to the bathroom.

The Land God was much more awake when she stepped out in the kimono she was going to wear that day. "Who wants what for breakfast?" She called, but didn't expect the answer.

"You mean lunch, right? It's almost noon." Akio called from down the hall.

She followed the Tanuki's voice to one of the side rooms to see him and his sister folding some of her charms into stars and threading them on a string while others were slid into the fabric bags for Omamori. They had been quite a bit of help, and she was really glad that they chose to stay at the shrine even after the one month they had agreed on. She had grown really fond of them and had gotten used to the feeling of the earth beneath her feet when they were around that the feeling had become reassuring and comforting.

Kurama's was getting there, his feeling would have been the same as the twins by then if she wasn't so hesitant to trust him, feeling like a forest breeze that made treetops sway. It was quite the difference to how he first felt, like a squall or a strong wind to bring in dangerous storms.

Tomoe's- he had been hiding it since he knew she could sense demonic presences, but she could remember the sensation of standing just a little too close to a fire like waiting for the yams buried beneath the coals to finish cooking. Having the ability to be dangerous- all it took was a wayward breeze to float the loose embers- but not. Now, it felt like Tomoe was a lantern; a small careful presence that could easily be hidden out of sight.

She shook herself from her thoughts. "Do you want anything in particular for lunch before I start making myself some breakfast?" She asked.

That got a smile from Suzu. "Lunch food? Sandwiches?" Akio nodded distractedly with his tongue poking out between his lips in concentration as he arranged the paper in front of him into shape.

"More rice cakes." And there disappeared the lantern.

Nanami smiled, trying to catch sight of the fox, but he was already gone. She lived in a house full of children. "Okay, I'll be back later with some food."

Later, she chewed on a bite from her sandwich as she wrote another White Talisman with the hand that wasn't holding her food. Tomoe had already swiped the rice cake onto parts unknown, though it felt like he was somewhere near the center of the shrine house.

Onikiri recommended a couple types of talismans to try when he arrived with more paper, so she did. The Wisp sat down to watch her write with the thick brush, as he had started to do after the whole stone fiasco.

It was a bit distracting, but she didn't let it annoy her as she focused on what effect she wanted this piece of paper to have. It had taken her a while to realize why only some of her beginning talismans worked- that it wasn't just the physical action of writing that made them work.

Her hand was sore from writing so much, and her back wasn't faring any better, so she took a break once she had gotten an even fifty talismans and walk outside for a bit. At least she wasn't so spiritually exhausted like she had been when she first started out.

The Land God closed her eyes to see a group of humans coming up the steps. And of course, they were following-

"Afternoon Nanami!" Kurama called from the Torii gate before he stepped through. She knew he felt the sharp burst of energy from Tomoe before it quickly receded by how one of his steps faltered, but he continued to walk towards her. "My school's having a fair today. Do you want to come?"

Nanami let her eyes raise towards the dark clouds that hung low in the sky. It looked like they were going to rain down at any minute. "You couldn't have mentioned this last time you came?" She asked, but didn't expect an answer as she motioned him towards the shrine.

* * *

 Somehow, even Tomoe had gotten roped into going that afternoon.

Nanami wasn't sure if it was just her luck, or that things were due to go wrong, but they did. Kurama had gotten mobbed by his fans, then it started to rain bucketfuls, and he was no where nearby when it happened.

Tomoe had been shrunk, and Mikage's mark had been stolen by the Lightning God Narukami. She had to try something with Tomoe unconscious and burning up with a fever, so she wrote out a talisman and stuck it to the small fox's chest. It seemed to work- much to her disbelief when she thought about it. She shouldn't have anymore powers to make the talisman anything more than a pretty piece of paper, but somehow it did.

She heard something crack in her pocket, and she pulled out a handful of black stones. They could almost be considered pebbles for their size, and one of them looked like it was split in half. She didn't even know how they had gotten there, and she quickly searched her other pockets of her normal clothes to find two more handfuls in her jacket's other pocket.

Nanami didn't know why they were there, but she slipped them back into her pockets just in case.

Narukami said she would be waiting back at the Mikage Shrine for Tomoe to return to his normal size in exchange for becoming a familiar. She wasn't about to let that happen, Nanami decided firmly as a plan hatched in her mind.

"Nanami!" Kurama called, causing her to turn with Tomoe limp in her arms. He got closer, and his eyes gravitated to her forehead that no longer shined to those spiritually aware. "Your-"

"Yeah." Nanami interrupted, she gazed at where Narukami disappeared. "I'm going to get it back. But I need a favor."

* * *

 With Tomoe resting peacefully at Kurama's apartment with a few rice cakes waiting for him in case he woke up and White Talismans at every corner of the apartment to hide and protect everyone inside, she slipped away. She knew the reason she was doing this was to protect Tomoe from becoming the same as those two Lion-Dog spirits that followed Narukami around like beaten puppies. That same God had taken up residence in the same place she had started to call home. The same home that didn't just belong to her, and it was her responsibility to take it back because it was her own fault for losing the mark to begin with. It was lucky that Akio and Suzu decided to spend the rest of the day in the _world over yonder_ , they wouldn't have to face Narukami's abuse.

She wrote out two more talismans for herself, and heard the same cracking from her pockets as she had with every talisman she created. Nanami had a feeling that she had a limited number of White Talismans before they stopped working, and that number depended on how many undamaged obsidian stones she had left. Was this what had Onikiri react so strongly? The ability to make talismans without energy themselves?

She still didn't know where they came from; she just kept finding them wherever she went.

Nanami shook herself from her thoughts, checking that the two talismans were secure against her chest before she made her way to the Mikage Shrine.

* * *

 It had been surprisingly easy to steal the mallet that had shrunken Tomoe to a child, and while she wanted to hide away Onikiri as he was sent to find Tomoe, she couldn't. She couldn't bring attention to herself until she knew for sure that she could get the mark back and everyone would be safe. It wasn't like he could notice her thanks to the talisman for 'Air' tucked snugly beneath her shirt.

But she saw an opportunity that she could use when she returned.

It was even easier to trick Narukami into returning Mikage's mark.

* * *

"So, how was your weekend?" Ethan greeted idly as he moved his things off the cart and to his room. "Do anything interesting while I was away?"

Nanami laughed nervously, scratching at her temple as she tried to think of a way to say ' _Actually yes. I went to a school fair that Kurama invited me to. While I was there, I lost my mark as the Land God. Tomoe almost died from having too much energy in a smaller body. I fixed him. And made a bet with the God that stole my mark that whoever can find Tomoe would keep the mark. And it turns out that those stones I've been finding all over the place have the ability to not only let spiritually insensitive see the other, but they also have just enough energy to make a White Talisman work._ ' without alarming the human, but in the end didn't have to when Ethan grabbed her wrist worriedly.

"What happened?"

She looked down to see her forearm red like something wrapped around her arm burned her, but it didn't hurt. She hadn't even noticed it when she had changed clothes earlier. Kimono had started to feel more comfortable than normal clothes, and she didn't know when that distinction started. "Oh, right. It's probably just an allergic reaction." She looked up at Ethan with a smile even when a part of her was telling her that she was wrong. There were small pinpricks of light coming from the redness of her skin like light shining on diamonds. There was no way an allergic reaction could cause that, she just didn't know what did. "I went to a school fair on Saturday, but it rained. There were some boys picking on this pretty white snake that had probably gotten inside to avoid the rain, so I stopped them and let it out when the weather cleared up." She knew there was something strange with the snake, but she thought it was just because it was an animal, and she wasn't used to how an animal's presence felt.

"It's a good thing you think he's pretty." Tomoe stated nonchalantly, keeping her arm in his sight from his position against the doorframe. One of his ears betrayed his real opinion by twitching angrily. "Because it looks like you're engaged."

" _WHAT?!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people and persons! I finally wrote another chapter that moved the plot forward on the events that happen in cannon! Yay! I had a bit of a hard time writing (or rather keeping my writing since there are a bunch of times where I backed up to a point to write a different version, and that happened over and over again), so I hope you like this chapter. NaNoWriMo really stomped me in the way that I'm writing more, but I'm critiquing myself harder, so I'm balancing out at about the same anoint with more words thrown over my shoulder.  
> Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and kudoed this story and have made it this far. Let me know what you think about how things are shaping up or the chapter in general down below. (Next chapter will definitely have come grannies in it for sure though!) See you next chapter... whenever that will be... Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Nanami woke up slowly as she always did when someone wasn't rolling her off her futon to get ready for the day. It had happened a couple of times since she had started the Land God thing, but not at all recently when the shrine started to get more visitors.

She knew why she had a lie-in the moment she opened her eyes.

That was not the ceiling she woke up to yesterday.

Those were not the Spirits of the Mikage Shrine hovering over her. With a caterpillar held between them.

She might have freaked out if she hadn't been expecting it.

Oh, who was she kidding? She totally freaked out.

Nanami kicked the one that held the bug over her face into the far wall, and used the bedspread that had rolled off of her as she had gotten up as a net to catch the other one. Then she had no clue what to do next. She sat there on the moving bundle of blankets, unsure. She was broken from her thoughts when she felt the crisp sensation of fresh cold water behind her, but was already shifted off the strange spirit with an umbrella for a hat before she could blink.

"Sorry about that." The demon before her apologized as he set down a tray of food in front of her. "Lady Yonomori only drinks sake. It must be hard to be a human Kami of a shrine without a familiar." She could feel the sensation of that crisp water on her tongue as she stared past white hair into green eyes. The flavor had a subtle fragrance that hinted at a flower that she couldn't name with a burning in the back of her throat that she had associated with the drinks her father had brought home. It would have been a pleasant experience if she wasn't drowning in it.

She had a hard time breathing out, "I seem to be managing just fine without one." There was something wrong, and it wasn't just the overbearing presence of this demon. She checked her sleeves under the pressuring gaze and couldn't find anything. She searched further, eventually patting herself down in search of anything out of the ordinary. Nothing.

Then why did she feel like something was different?

"Oh, and I am Lady Yonomori's familiar, Mizuki. My Lady is quite supportive of this union, and she wishes us well."

The two spirits were back with baskets of blossom petals, and they flung handfuls of the pink stuff with cheers of congratulations.

She stepped out from under the shower of flowers with a denial on her lips. "No way I'm getting married! Especially to you!" She turned away. "I'm leaving."

She could hear the oily smile even when she slammed the door behind her. "You can try."

 ~

"Stupid." She said, sitting against a tree. "Stupid." She thumped her head back onto the bark. "This is what happens when you go headlong into things." Maybe not precisely what would happen. Nanami didn't even think of being kidnapped in the middle of the night right under everyone's protective noses. And she didn't stop to think, she rushed out as soon as she could without caring she only wore her night robe.

When her thoughts caught up to her, she was lost in the forest. So there Nanami was, sitting inside rings she had drawn in the dirt, trying to think her way out of this mess. She wasn't sure if the makeshift barriers would work, and only time would tell if the words she had written with each circle did their task. "Stupid." Thump. Thump. Thump.

No one would be coming for her for a while. Onikiri and Kotetsu would have gone to Tomoe by now, but the fox was hard to motivate, and he would want something in return. She wanted to show herself that she didn't need some prince or knight in shining armor to come save her. Nanami could save herself.

If only she had something better to write with than her finger in the dirt. If she had White Talismans-

The chuckles from those spirits of the shrine swept in like they were leaves on the wind.

She had to focus. Ignore the distractions and make the words she wrote true. Her eyes were shut tight.

Slowly, the spirits' cackles grew quieter as they gat farther away.

She managed to avoid them! She started to get to her feet with a triumphant smile on her face. Nanami brushed the leaves and dirt from her robe. Maybe she didn't need to depend on the White Talismans as much as she-

"Nanami? Why don't you come back inside. It's getting colder, and humans like yourself are prone to illness when you're cold, right?" The voice came from behind her, and she wheeled around to see Mizuki leaning lazily against the same tree she had been like he was there the whole time. "It's also getting late, would you like to attempt escaping tomorrow?"

Nanami couldn't help the sudden hatred she felt towards the demon in front of her. He was so uncaring and cruel.

"No." She said, turning away from him and storming off. She didn't like this place where something was missing to the point that it unbalanced her. The Land God was going to get out of there one way or another.

A hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled. Nanami leaned against it with all her weight, but the grip didn't loosen in the least. "I insist." Mizuki said sternly and almost dragged her back calmly. "My bride should always be healthy."

"No!" Nanami shouted, her free hand going out to grab anything as they passed. Her grip wasn't nearly as strong as Mizuki's. "Let me go!"

He did.

Nanami fell over with the resistance gone. She looked up at his wide eyes with her own.

Oh no. No no no no nonononono! How was this even possible? A familiar contract? But Mizuki already belongs to the Yonomori Shrine, how could he form a contract with her?

Wait… Nanami realized when the demon could have kissed her without her realizing. That PERVERT!

Mizuki's eyes shimmered with delight and sighed. "Ah, this blissful sensation of subjugation." His eyes grew distant as a fond smile formed on his face before he focused back on Nanami. "Do it again!" He demanded.

The Land God shrank back in surprise. His pupils had shrunken into slits, fangs grew out from his teeth, and his aura was threatening to push her into unconsciousness. But it didn't. Just as quickly as the change had come, it disappeared. There wasn't an apology, just an expectant look.

Nanami said the first this that came to her mind. "Where is Yonomori-sama?" That had been what was missing from the shrine, she realized, and it explained how a familiar contract was formed. The (he was a snake demon right? He had to be at least reptilian from the features she had seen) demon was still a pervert. She still felt unbalanced though, and she couldn't figure out why.

Mizuki pouted, but explained. He led her back to the abandoned shrine with gestures to follow. Yonomori had lost her followers as the shrine was overtaken by the water of a dam, without people there, she rejoined nature. It was rather sad; the way Mizuki had been left behind to watch over a shrine that no one would visit, but that didn't excuse him from kidnapping her to be his bride.

Which reminded her- "Take this off." She said at the entrance stairway, pointing at the engagement mark on her arm. Mizuki smiled winningly at her, but didn't move to do anything. Nanami sighed, knowing that she would have to order him if she wanted anything. The Land God repeated herself, and the demon took her hand gently and kneeled. His other hand slid over the mark and then down over her wrist like he was taking a bracelet off, and it did. The mark dissipated into the air the moment it lost contact with her skin. "Don't do that again." She ordered, and Mizuki looked torn over whether he should be happy to have another order or pout about how the opportunity to be engaged was lost.

Nanami looked up at the shrine beyond the steps. It was a beautiful shrine, and it was meticulously maintained, but it felt like the Mikage Shrine before she had convinced Tomoe to help her get workers to renovate the place. In fact, it felt more like Mizuki's presence than it did the pure atmosphere of a shrine. Even the two chuckling Spirits felt like projections and nothing more. Then she remembered that this shrine was at the bottom of a man-made dam. "Is anything real here?" She asked.

Mizuki looked a little embarrassed and confessed. "There are a few artifacts that belong to the shrine, and the plum blossom tree that Yonomori-sama bloomed with a promise."

"Right. Do you want to move them to the Mikage Shrine? Is it possible to transplant the tree?"

The demon canted his head to the side. "Maybe?"

"Okay then." Nanami started up the steps again. "Let's see what we can do, and then we'll go home."

 ~

"So let me get this straight." Tomoe's ear twitched violently by the wall as Ethan continued. "The demon that kidnapped you was a familiar from another shrine-"

"Technically, he wasn't at the time. He was the former familiar of the Yonomori Shrine, but it hasn't existed for what, decades?" Nanami interjected quickly before Ethan continued.

"Yes, yes. But what motivated you to take him back with you?"

"Uh… It seemed like a good idea at the time?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanami gets sick, we all know where this is heading with Mizuki around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to FuocoBaisse for chatting with me and being my Slytherin beta! This person is the best! Everyone thank this one, because this chapter didn't exist this morning!

Nanami let herself fall limply to her futon. Her body was buzzing and aching and exhausted, and it can't decide on just one so it felt like all of them at the same time. She felt like she was going through another growth spurt, but at the same time it felt different. Her head felt full, overstuffed with information even though she couldn't remember what Ethan had taught that day.

There was a soft tapping at the frame of the paper door, “Nanami? I’m about to leave, do you mind if I come in?” Ethan called softly from the other side. She grunted, not pulling her face from the bedding she had landed in. Footsteps that were too loud in her ears, and pounded and echoed behind her temples. There was a fond huff above her, and she could see Ethan’s starlight lower next to her. “Sometimes I forget that you’re a teenager with how mature you are all the time, and then you do stuff like this. What’s wrong? Headache? I think we have something for that somewhere in the shrine.”

A hand brushed through her hair before it pulled back quickly. Nanami groaned at the loss, it felt so nice. It returned at her forehead after she was rolled over.

“You’re burning up! Why didn't you tell us! Onikiri! Kotetsu!” Ethan scolded before calling for the more responsible creatures that lived in the shrine.

There was a low whistle, sounding mockingly impressed. “Wow. How long have you held the mark?” Mizuki said, Nanami could tell without opening her eyes. The sweet flavor on her tongue and the relieving burn in her throat cleared it enough for her to give a proper response.

“A few months. Since April.” It sounded croaky, and it might have hurt if she could have experienced it without the rest of her body protesting her existence. The taste grew in her mouth, and she was sure that the white snake had taken a seat next to Ethan.

“You’ve been using your powers a lot then. Your body can't handle such a sudden change. Let it rest. Good news is that it won't hold you back after that!” He chirped, and she heard the whack and following complaint that Mizuki voiced.

“How long?” The Land God interrupted. Ethan and Mizuki didn't get along, and most of her time spent with both of them in the same room was as a mediator between the two. It was tiring, and she didn't know why they couldn't stand each other. But she wasn't about to order Mizuki to stop fighting the human. There had to be a reason, and it wouldn't help if they avoided it. Not to mention that she really didn't like ordering him around. Even when he asked for it. The most she did was order him to close his hands for a few minutes or to take a bath.

“A few days? I’m not sure since you're a human and all.” Mizuki responded eagerly.

Nanami opened her eyes just in time to see him dodge another swat from Ethan, and she couldn't stop her lips from curling into a smile. “Any way to make it… less painful?”

She watched the snake demon tilt his head to the side. He seemed more serious than he had been all day, and it seemed that Ethan had picked up on it because he stopped trying to knock some sense into the demon. “Maybe? How do you feel about time-travel?”

Ethan, for his part, didn't react as strongly as she thought he would when faced with some of the things that a god could do. Nanami, on the other hand…

“What!” Time travel? Really? Then again, some of the things she had studied in school about  Gods and Goddesses said that it could be worse. She took a deep breath before leveling a look at Mizuki. He just brought out the side of her that panicked at everything, and she was hoping he would stop. It hadn't been the first time he had done so. “Okay, time travel is a thing. Okay. How?” Mizuki pulled out an incense pot. She blinked. “Do I want to know why you were carrying that?”

* * *

When she opened her eyes after falling asleep in her futon, she didn't expect to find herself on a very familiar mountain. Except… It was different. The starlight was much sparser and further away than she was used to, and the land around her…

It wasn't yet the domain of a Land God.

She looked down at herself to see worn clothes with uneven stitching. It wasn't her body, and she really didn't like that.

The future Land God didn't know what happened, but one moment, she was in one spot and the next she was watching a little boy with platinum blond hair fall over. She was just fast enough to stop his head from hitting the ground.

She checked the kid over, but he was very much out for the moment. Nanami took a deep breath and looked herself over again. She was wearing the robe she had gone to sleep in, and if Mizuki was to believed, this was her soul. Which was corporeal enough to save a kid from a concussion. She blinked at that thought, and really didn't want to think on the logistics on that. And she was definitely not going to tell Ethan about this when she got back.

Carefully, she lifted the boy onto her back and she started to make her way further up the mountain. She knew that area the best even if it wasn't a God’s domain yet.

There was a rustle ahead of her, and Nanami ignored it to focus on not falling and hurting either her or her passenger. She was really missing those stairs… She was almost there.

A bush rustled, and she stopped. There was a lick of fire at her chest, at her face, and the smell of something burnt beyond the point of recognition filled her nose. A fire element demon, and with the way whoever it was was pressing their aura so hostilely against her that she knew they were like Kurama had been at first.

And she didn't have any White Talismans to protect herself. She heard the quiet whimper at her back, and she didn't know what to do.

The demon stepped into sight, dragging a bloody and charred stump behind it, and she couldn't help but freeze at the sight. The roots were still dripping.

The demon was huge, with red fur everywhere, and she wasn't going to stick around. As soon as her feet would move.

But no, she couldn't move, and she watched in terror as the fire demon raised the stump into the air and back down over her. She closed her eyes and her knees gave out beneath her.

A second passed. Then another, and Nanami looked up to see the demon frozen in its place. What?

She watched as the demon was vaulted away by nothing at all until it flew out of sight. She stared dimly after it even when she couldn't see it anymore, and that was probably why she didn't notice. How the environment around her was suddenly so inviting and soothing and so _so_ familiar.

Nanami blinked at the dirt at her knees before she looked around, and that's when she realized it. In her time, she would be standing just inside the Torii gate that represented a portion of the barrier of her domain. Probably not a coincidence. She got up unsteadily, her legs still a little weak, but she pushed through it.

There was a groan, and she felt the kid shift awake. “You okay?” She asked as she walked the paths that wouldn't be there for centuries.

She got a sleepy hum, and the Land God wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She had been accidentally possessing him before, and she had no clue what kind of repercussions that would bring. “Kid?” She asked again, looking over her shoulder to see and feel him nuzzle at her back like a tired child.

Her heart melted at the cuteness.

She sat him down on a stone, steadying him as he wobbled. He rubbed at his eyes with balled up fists, and she waited patiently for him to notice she was there.

“You! Who are you?!” He jumped back pointing an accusing finger at her. It shook.

She smiled at him as soothingly as she could. “Hi, I’m Mikage. What's your name?” Giving out her name could be dangerous even this far in the past, and saying that name here was oddly appropriate.

He looked really suspicious as he squinted at her, but she didn't let her smile drop. “Choji.” He said begrudgingly with a stubborn pout.

“It’s nice to meet you, Choji.” Manners never hurt, and it always was a good thing to be a good role model.

* * *

“So you were leading demons away from your village? You’re pretty brave.” And very impressive. The closest group of starlight was quite the distance away. To get this far in this time period at his age. She watched him puff out his chest like a bird. He was also pretty reckless. She said so, and his ducked head- probably meant that he had gotten that comment before.

She sighed, ruffling his hair playfully. His platinum blond hair went everywhere, and it wasn't completely tamed even after he had run his fingers through it. His pout was adorable, even though he kept squinting at her. “Listen, you should be safe here from anything and anyone that wants to harm you. I know it's really far, but if you ever need it, it's here.” She had already claimed him as a ward on the grounds. However unintentional it had been. And there were two buds of enervy that she could sense deep underground. “There should be a couple helpers in the next few years.”

Choji’s eyes were suspiciously bright, and she hastened to her feet. She felt a lot better, even more than when she was in her time since there wasn't the bone-deep ache that she really wished was gone by the time she went back. “Alright, let's make sure that you know where the boundary is. Come on!”

He slid off the rock, and blushed a vibrant red when his stomach gurgled. Which really didn't mix with his light complexion. Poor kid. “And maybe some food?” She suggested and got a sour glare for it. Nanami laughed.

* * *

She hadn't exactly thought about it until she woke up in her futon, but wasn't Mikage the Land God that would have done everything she had done? Or was it just the name, and she had always been the one to do it? Then, what about the Mikage that gave her his mark? She groaned as her thoughts spiraled and the small headache decided that it wanted to be a grown-up right at that moment.

“Nanami?” She opened an eye to see Mizuki bent over her. “When did you go?”

The Land God yawned, sitting upright, and suddenly realizing that her body didn't hurt outside of the pounding behind her temples. That was something she could take care of easily with a little aspirin. “Too complicated.” She stated as she picked the clothes she was going to wear that day, shutting the door in his face when he moved to follow her.

Pervert.

She stepped out cautiously, looking around just in case Onikiri or Kotetsu decided that she had put something on wrong and rush her back to her room to fix it. She had never seen clothes fly so fast.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to FuocoBaisse for chatting with me and being my Slytherin beta!  
> They're amazing, and seriously, you guys wouldn't be having another chapter so soon without them.

Nanami laughed as Mizuki taunted Kurama again. There wasn't any heat behind it, or she would have intervened by now. The pop-star huffed and pushed his sunglasses higher up his nose haughtily. Which was silly, since the sun had just gone down and the street lights were starting to flicker on; Kurama was trying to be discrete so they didn't get mobbed by his fans on their night on the town. The Tengu had even been able to get Tomoe to come along once again.

She had no clue how he did that without owing the fox so much. Nanami was kind of sad that Ethan had left before they could invite him along.

The casual window shopping on their way to the aquarium was nice. They pointed out things to each other. Mizuki seemed so confused when they walked by an electronics store, that Kurama had taken pity on the familiar and slung an arm over his shoulders, quietly pointing to each thing as he whispered their purpose. She hid a smile as she glanced away, and caught Tomoe standing back like he wasn't intending on being involved.

The Land God frowned. He looked apathetic as his gaze flitted carefully towards anything that wasn't supernaturally involved. Mainly, the three people he had agreed to join tonight. Tomoe looked… lonely.

There were so many people that passed them by on the street, and not one of them spared them a glance. For all that the fox demon was standing apart from them, he was still so close. With a determined nod to herself, Nanami sidled next to him to follow his gaze. There was a kid across the street laughing happily as he swung from the two different hands holding him up. She didn't let her eyes linger, and let them watch the people passing by. She didn't know what to say to strike up a conversation with the Kitsune who was still hiding his presence, but it was still nice. 

Nanami didn't know how long they were like that, it wasn't like there was a schedule to follow, when she heard her name. “Nanami! Look at this!” She turned and indulgently looked at the wire headphones in Mizuki’s open hands. He was bouncing with enthusiasm. “Kurama got them for me!”

She tilted her head his way in question, and he shrugged in a non-answer. How helpful. “And what do you plan on using it on?” She asked, because she wouldn't mind knowing. There wasn't a thing on the shrine grounds that was advanced enough to have a headphone jack. She would know, sadly.

Mizuki blinked, like he hadn't considered that. Just that he had gotten something that was made in this era, probably. He blinked again before turning a sheepish smile at Kurama who was quick to respond with a flat, “No.”

Nanami couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out through her mouth at Mizuki’s pout. She was glad that he didn't use that on her, and very carefully didn't voice that thought.

There was a polite cough a little above her, and she turned to see Tomoe hiding the curl of a smile behind a closed fist at his mouth. He glanced down, and they shared a look. She didn't know what it was, but she couldn't stop grinning afterward, and Tomoe didn't try to hide that sly smirk.

* * *

Mizuki absolutely loved the aquarium, even if the other patrons were discomforted by the way he cooed at everything through the glass. Including the eels and sharks. The sea creatures seemed just as enthusiastic about him, swimming in their schools or doing flips in front of him.

Suffice to say that the children there this late adored Mizuki, even though their parents were skeptical.

Kurama had to run off when a girl announced loudly that he was there to a friend, but he had hastily whispered that he would be back later. And sure enough, she could already feel a forest’s breeze getting bigger at her back  

Nanami was still standing back with Tomoe, watching the sea creatures do their maneuvers to get the snake demon’s attention. “You know,” the Land God started saying, “it's really lucky that Kurama hasn't come across a fan that's sensitive enough to spot him. He’s got a really distinctive presence.”

She looked up at the fox demon next to her, his eyes were following a school of tuna that were doing a very impressive spiral pattern. He hummed distractedly, and she didn't stop the small smile growing on her lips. Silly fox, she thought fondly, always thinking with his stomach.

“What does he feel like?” His question broke her out of her thoughts.

She considered it. “A light breeze, refreshing, powerful enough to make the tips of the trees sway. It changes a little as his mood does, but he’s pretty steady for having a wind aspect.” Then she frowned a little when something occurred to her. He might be forcing himself to feel like that, like Tomoe. She shook her head. Kurama seemed genuinely disappointed when he realized that he couldn't have a surprise visit or sneak up on her.

“When you first met him?”

She looked up to see him watching the fish again, but there wasn't any focus in them. “Invasive, threatening. Like wings too close when a bird is trying to escape. Like I was in the middle of the squall.”

“And me?”

Nanami met his eyes steadily. “It was like a bonfire. A big one. It was warm and comforting.” Like an encompassing hug from a time that she could barely remember. The Land God continued without Tomoe’s prompting. “Now it's like candlelight in a small lantern; not really there and always close to burning out.”

Tomoe hummed in thought, breaking eye contact. She didn't know what that was supposed to mean, but it was pretty apparent that the conversation was over. Then she felt the warmth on her side and she whipped her head up in surprise, but the Kitsune didn't look like he was doing anything.

In fact, he nonchalantly said, “I think I want tuna.”

Nanami nodded. If he didn't want to make a big deal out of it, she wouldn't either. “Like what?” She could do a couple things with tuna-

“Sushi.”

“Huh?” She sucked at making sushi. It was always too loose or she had put too much wasabi or a million of other things that always conspired against her. She could do rice cakes, and fried rice and a ton of other rice-based meals, but never sushi. “I don't think you'd like my sushi. I could never get it right.”

There was a moment of silence that Nanami used to watch Mizuki get mobbed by small children. Then-

“I'll show you.” He murmured so quietly, that she could barely hear it above the music. The Land God started up at him with wide eyes, but it quickly morphed to a broad smile and a happy nod.

There was another stretch of silence, but this one was much more comfortable.

“Okay, what did I miss?” Kurama asked when he finally showed up in a comical combination of trench coat and wide-brimmed hat on top of the shaded glasses he had before. He glanced from the pile of playing children where Mizuki was at the bottom to the way she and Tomoe weren't interfering.

* * *

They were making their way back to the shrine where she was going to cook up a feast, and the others were going to empty Mizuki’s stock of sake again. She was almost skipping as she led the way back. It had been such a good evening that nothing could end her good mood.

Which would probably explain why she was so shocked when she felt herself roughly shoved over the edge of the bridge they were walking on. She felt her mind blank, and all she could see was starlight in the sky as she fell.

Nanami saw a flash of silver and she couldn't stop the rise of panic in her chest. Mizuki jumped after her? Why would he do something so reckless? A hand was reaching towards her, and she did her best to grab it.

But something about that wasn't right. She felt warmth on her front instead of the pleasant sweetness on her tongue. It wasn't Mizuki. Tomoe?

Arms wrapped around her waist, and she heard a loud splash below her. She looked down to see Tomoe resurfacing with a look on his face that was as confused as she felt. Then she looked up at her rescuer. “Seriously, you idiot. Why the hell did you jump after her?” Kurama called, his black wings flapping strongly at his back.

The windy aura around her was a little faster than usual, and that only brought her attention to the new sensation speeding closer. It felt like lightning, a typhoon at sea with aggressive waves crashing everywhere and wind whipping around fast enough to cut. That, and the many smaller, calmer, auras heading their way.

“Kurama.” She said quietly, and the taunting the Tengu had been launching at the swimming demon faltered. “We need to get Tomoe and Mizuki, and we need to get out of here. Now. Something… A lot of somethings are coming.”

He nodded with a strangely serious look on his face. “Oi! Did you two idiots catch that?” She heard the sounds of agreement, and the beginning of a tantrum from the snake demon.

“Mizuki.” Nanami stated. They didn't have the time for this. She watched Mizuki appear over the edge, and suddenly a giant white snake materialized for him to land on. The tail of the floating white snake wrapped around Tomoe, and lifted him out of the water and onto its back.

Nanami blinked at the conjured snake. She had seen it before when she and Mizuki were moving his things to the Mikage Shrine, but she hadn’t seen it appear before and assumed it was a snake doing Mizuki a favor.

Apparently not.

She shook her head to get rid of her stray thoughts. And during the time her eyes were closed, all four of them were high up in the sky. The Land God pressed a hand tightly to her mouth to hold back a scream. She had been this high before, but not quite so suddenly and certainly never without anywhere to put her feet. Her squirming led to a hasty drop off on Mizuki’s snake, just in time to hear, “So it's true. I had heard rumors about you avoiding water, but I thought it was all gossip. Really, what was so important that you stole the Dragon King’s eye?”

Nanami looked between the two in confusion, but neither elaborated. She held back a sigh, and looked around at the amazing view. They were all higher than the clouds, and the stars were as bright as the starlight she could see below. She blinked, and that was when she realized that the starlight below them didn't vanish when she opened her eyes. Carefully, she leaned over to peer downwards, and what she saw took her breath away.

The lights of the city were all different colors, and from a distance, the starlight merged with the city’s and it looked like one of those photos she had seen of faraway galaxies. But it wasn't a photo, a moment frozen in time, this galaxy was slowly shifting into new shapes. The color the city gave off blended into something that she couldn't describe, and it only enhanced what was layered on top of it.

She couldn't sense that stormy presence or the others that had followed it anymore, which was a relief. The night had gone wonderfully, except for that moment on the bridge and the ones above the river’s surface. And this sight was probably the best way to finish her evening.

“Nanami?” She looked up to see Tomoe scooting closer to where she was laying on her belly. “Why are you looking down? The stars are a better sight than anything a human could create.”

The Land God let her head rest against her hand as she observed him. In the time she had spaced out, he had changed back into his usual clothes. Actually, a quick glance at Mizuki and Kurama proved that they were back to what they wore from day to day. She doubted that they would be willing to strip with her nearby, and the clothes they had been wearing had no space to hide them, so it could only mean one thing. “Did you three cheat with Tomoe’s transformation abilities? Seriously? Is it really so hard to get a set of modern clothes?” She saw Kurama’s look and quickly amended, “Normal clothes?” The Tengu huffed, but he didn't have any way to deny that one.

“Nanami, if you could answer my question?” Tomoe asked, and Nanami noted that he didn't say she had assumed wrong.

She looked again to see a new galaxy unfolding beneath her and hummed in thought, “I might be a bit biased, but… Humans, as a whole, can be fascinating creatures.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to FuocoBaisse for chatting with me and being my lovely Slytherin beta! She really helped me out today, and her encouragement and tangent topics were really fun and helpful!
> 
> So, thank you FuocoBaisse!
> 
> UPDATE 6/5/16:  
> Thank you FuocoBaisse for helping me out when I said I wanted to rewrite the last bit! (And thank you again when that little "bit" turned into more than half of the chapter!) Hope you get well soon and get lots of updates on your favorite anime/fics/manga!

Nanami sat down on the outer walkway. She should be sleeping, but the starlight was keeping her up.

The Land God sighed, leaning against a supporting beam as she took in the magnificent view. It turned out that, the different colors that she had seen from the back of Mizuki’s conjured snake hadn't just been from the city’s lights, but from the colored aura of the _other_ leaking through. That she could see it now in just about every direction, whether she had her eyes open or not didn't help with her late-morning wake up. She had a bad feeling that a sleeping mask wouldn't help either.

“Nanami?” She tilted her head to the side to see Mizuki watching her. He was almost glowing, which was new. The Land God blinked a few times, and rubbed at them for good measure when it didn't go away. 

She pursed her lips before deciding to ignore it for now. “Sorry, was there something you needed?”

“No, I'm fine, I was just wondering why you were still awake.” Mizuki stepped closer so he could sit next to her. Her eyes automatically drifting to the galaxy she could see. “What are you looking at?”

Nanami glanced back, trying to parse out the words to help him understand. “Would you mind if we went flying for a bit?” Mizuki nodded, but didn't move. She sighed, “Take me flying.”

His reaction was immediate, and the Land God was suddenly in the air on the large serpent. Laughter bubbled out of her mouth as she looked down at the city. “So?” He asked, slipping down the snake like it was a slide, and slowing down before he bumped into her. “What now?”

“Now,” Nanami answered, her hands going through the folds and pockets of her clothes. Like she expected, she pulled a smooth piece of obsidian out from her sleeve. She held it tightly and close to her chest, trying to imbue it with something that she couldn't explain. A thought? An emotion? She didn't know, but it felt like she was on the right track. She held it out for him to take. “Now you hold this, and you look down.”

The snake demon took it without a pause, and she knew that whatever she had done, had worked, when she heard him inhale sharply.

“Imagine you can't stop seeing this even when your eyes are closed, and tell me that you would be sleepy.” Nanami said wryly as she looked down as well.

“It certainly is impressive.” Mizuki breathed. She glanced up to see his fist clutching tightly to the stone she had given him. “You see this all the time?” Their eyes met in a small moment of silence before they both gazed down again.

“It's not nearly as impressive during the day.” She commented. “I used to only see the starlight before. That place you created under the river, it threw me quite a bit when I couldn't sense anything outside the barrier. That, while the shrine grounds felt pure, it felt like it was more you than anything else. Rubbed down with alcohol until there was nothing left.”

“I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.” Mizuki mumbled, and she sent a smile his way to show she understood.

They stayed up there for a long while, just watching the city, and false dawn was starting when they landed in the shrine grounds.

“Today is gonna suck.” She grumbled to herself, slipping her shoes off and making her way to the kitchen.

“Hm? Why’s that?” The familiar asked as he followed her in.

She filled a cup with water, scrawled “Hot, sweetened coffee with creamer” on a White Talisman, stuck it to the cup, and downed the entire thing in one breath. “Because I didn't sleep at all, and all-nighters kick my tail on a regular basis. And I can't take a nap, or else I'm not going to feel sleepy enough to go to bed tonight.”

There was a pause before she heard him say, “Ah.” Probably meant that he didn't understand, but she was a bit busy refilling her cup from the sink, and knocking it back just as fast as the first, to answer. “I think I have a solution?”

Her head whipped around so fast that she felt a little crack in her neck. It hurt for a moment, but after that, it felt so good. “What?”

* * *

Nanami was starting to get used to waking up in the past. It wasn't her best experience, but it wasn't her worst. Probably would be better if it wasn't raining so hard. She looked down at herself, and was glad that she was in her own body, or form, or whatever she was at the moment.

There was a spot of light nearby in the dreary overcast, and her eyes naturally moved towards it. A girl, around her age, was collapsed in the middle of the footpath that she had woken on. The strength of the starlight was reassuring, but she double checked and flipped the other over.

The Land God blinked. This girl was so familiar… Nanami shook her head to clear it. She had to get them out of the rain before either of them got sick. She hoisted the girl onto her back. It was awkward, the girl had wood strapped to her back, and they were about the same size. Nanami was tempted to leave the wood behind, but she didn't.

In the end, she managed to carry the girl and the wood tied to her back to a cabin she had stumbled upon along the path between the trees.

There was a room in the back that she settled the girl in. Nanami was lucky that she had been wearing so many layers, as it left her with a few that were dry. She hung up the wet clothes from both her and the girl, and wrapped her up in one of her own kimono.  
Then she waited, using the wood she had carried in to start a fire. She might have cheated a little with a White Talisman, but who would know to tattle?

“This rain has been going on for so long.” She muttered to herself as she peered out the window. It was starting to get dark, much to her worry. Nanami was starting to feel hungry, but it didn’t feel right to leave the unconscious girl alone while she looked for food. Not to mention that she didn’t know the first thing about foraging, outside of finding things in the supermarket or kitchen cabinets. The Land God sighed. “When is it going to let up?” She glanced back to check on the girl through the open door, to suddenly notice eyes watching her. She jumped. “Are you okay? How long have you been up?” She asked, walking closer.

“Not long.” Was the short reply. Nanami watched her pull at the collar of the kimono she had been changed into.

The Land God caught the silent question and explained how she had found her, how that ended with the situation they were in, and ended it with, “I’m Nana-Mikage. Just call me Mikage.”

“Yukiji.” She said, and she looked more relaxed now. “Do you know what happened to my village? I had heard screams when I rushed back, but I guess I tripped and fell unconscious.” Yukiji twisted her fine fingers nervously, betraying the calm she forced herself to show.

Nanami shook her head. When the other girl’s head lowered to hide her eyes, she quickly followed up with, “If you tell me which direction it is, I might be able to tell you though.”

She didn't feel confident in giving her a positive answer. The Land God didn't feel a group of starlight anywhere nearby. There were flickers, which were more absence of light than what she considered normal, and a few starlights had gone out while she had been watching.

She had a pretty good idea of what was happening to those starlights, and she knew there was nothing she could do. They were too far away to help, and if she had gone, she’d have left Yukiji unprotected from the demons she could sense everywhere. Besides, she couldn't place talismans around the area, it would just be a beacon with a banner for ‘DINNER’ waving back and forth. Nanami could sense powerful demons nearby. She didn't want to draw their attention.

Yukiji raised her hand to point, and Nanami followed it with her senses. Past the creeks and over the hills and… and… She knew it. “It’s… no good. There are demons all over it. I’m sorry.”

The Land God watched the other clench her hands, balling them up in the fabric of her clothes. Tears appeared from under her bangs, and they dropped down her face. “And the survivors?” She hiccuped, wiping at her face.

Nanami bit her lip and looked around again. There were less than ten starlights flickering away now, and she could sense the distant sensations of demons surrounding them. “We wouldn't make it.” She admitted out loud, lowering her head. She didn't want to meet Yukiji’s eyes.

She heard her stand up, the shifting of the cloth indicating that she was moving away. “I need a moment.” And the door ground against the wood as it slid shut.

Nanami let herself curl into herself, counting down with each disappearance of starlight, and praying and wishing them a safe journey into the afterlife.

* * *

It was daytime again when Yukiji stepped out of the room. She looked tired and ragged, and Nanami didn't know what to do to help. She was in the same state, having stayed up the whole night, watching starlights go out, and feeling demons getting closer and closer.

Actually…

She brought up a hand to her mouth, gagging at the putrid smell that became heavy on her tongue. A demon was getting too close for comfort, and judging by the way it sank down her throat, it was getting even closer. The taste was putrid, but she ignored it as she searched her pockets. She pulled out a White Talisman and licked the tip of her brush. She grimaced, the taste of her ink mixed with the demon’s presence on her tongue.

“Yukiji, I’m going to need you to trust me.” Nanami pressed the charm into her hands hurriedly. “There’s a demon coming this way. I need you to get everything ready, and take it with you. Don't let go of this talisman.” She was already pulling the kimonos down from where they were hanging, folding them into neat bundles as quickly as she could before laying them on Yukiji’s oiko, which had carried the wood she had used up the night before.

Yukiji watched her for a few tense beats of her heart, before securing the oiko’s wood frame to her back. “What about you? Do you really think you can run away from a demon on your own? I just lost my entire family- my whole town. I’m not letting someone else die in front of me.” But the Land God was happy that she hadn't let go of the White Talisman.

“I’m tougher than you think.” Nanami said with a smile, ushering Yukiji into the back room, where she had spotted a hole in the wall big enough to squeeze through. “I’ll catch up. Promise.” She slid the door shut between them. The Land God turned so she was leaning against the door, and then let out a whoosh of air.

Alright. Now how was she going to handle this? She already knew she wasn't going to kill the demon, and putting up a barrier would leave her stuck there. She thought about it while watching the entranceway, knowing that it would arrive any moment. It felt like wisps of smoke weaving through the air around her like snakes.

An idea came to her mind, and she quickly wrote out two more White Talismans before stuffing them back into her kimono. Hopefully, this would work. If not, well… Yukiji would be a safe distance away. She could just go back to her time if she was in any trouble.

For now, she thought to herself as she watched the demon lumber inside, she just had to stall.

Nanami believed that, right up until the demon went up in familiar blue flames.

* * *

That… wasn't Tomoe, or at least not the one that she knew. His presence was a burning inferno, and her skin felt so dry at the feeling, she felt what was almost a sunburn on her face. He was saying something, walking closer, and she was too wrapped up in her thoughts to move.

Nanami’s mind was running away from her, and she only broke loose when she instinctively cried out as he tore a bit of her kimono off.

“And a good voice as well.” He rumbled, and she was reminded of all the stories where Kitsune take the form of a human to seduce their prey. His hand was cupping her face, angling it upwards, letting him get a good look at her.

This wasn't the Tomoe she knew, but he was still Tomoe. So she would handle him the same way.

Take no shit, and don't back down.

The fox seemed too pleased with himself that he didn't notice that his thumb was close to her lips, almost brushing against them. It seemed to be a good opportunity, so she took it. She bit down hard and stepped away.

Nanami stared him down with the distance she had gotten. “Who are you?”

Tomoe smiled again, and it was totally unfair that her stomach did a little flip when she saw it. She liked the Tomoe from her time better because he wasn't trying to flirt with her. She forced down whatever his Kitsune charms had invoked, and then summoned some of her strength back. The Land God knocked his hand away when he reached for her again. “No.”

He didn't seem to know how to handle a refusal, frozen with his hand out to the side and staring at her like she was something that he had never seen before.

Nanami may have missed Tomoe’s presence when he had appeared before,but she certainly didn't miss the other demonic presence approaching. It felt old, still, stagnant, untouched. Like a cloud, or fog, or pond, that wasn't made of water, but she didn't know what of. She felt the power this demon had, and she found herself glancing in its direction. Tomoe opened his mouth with a confused expression on his face when the demon outside called out. “Oi, Tomoe. You in there?”

She found herself flung into the back room, and looked up into Yukiji’s wide eyes. She hadn't run away. The door slid shut with barely a sound. And Nanami listened to the two demons talk for a moment, before gesturing for Yukiji to follow her out.

They ran for it.

* * *

They had gotten away, hopefully the rain would hide their tracks, and once they had been at a far enough distance, the argument started.

“Are you suicidal! Why didn't you run?”

“I could say the same thing about you!”

“I had it covered. I didn't get hurt, did I?”

“No, but you stood around in a room with a yokai who was going to kill you!”

“He didn't though!”

“That's not the point!” Yukiji stopped. “That's not the point, and you know it.”

Nanami frowned. “Yukiji, I would have been alright. No matter what happened, I would be fine. I could have escaped at any time, but if I left with you still there. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.”

“Does this way to escape have anything to do with how we were able to walk right passed a yokai, and it didn't try to eat us?” The eyebrow arched at her was entirely unimpressed while demanding an explanation. Nanami knew she herself couldn't pull it off.

She laughed nervously, scratching at the back of her head. “Maybe? I'm-” she paused to search for the right words, “I live at a shrine. You could say I have a gift.” She was pretty sure she wouldn't be believed if she said the whole truth.

“Alright.” Nanami didn't know how tense she had been until she relaxed at Yukiji’s words. “As long as you don't go facing off against yokai again.”

“I think I can do that.”

* * *

Nanami opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling. She felt rested, which was a good thing in her books. But on the other hand, she wasn't sure if spending her sleeping hours in the past was a good thing, and asking Mizuki to lend her his incense burner every night rubbed her the wrong way when she thought about it.

But what could she do? Her little coffee trick didn't last since she couldn't fool her senses for long. Maybe a barrier that could block out what she could see through the walls of the shrine? Or something similar to what she had given Mizuki, but in reverse?

The Land God decided to try out those ideas for the next few days, before going back to Mizuki for help. It wasn't that she didn't like going into the past, Yukiji was wonderful to talk to, but she might accidentally change something that altered the present. She didn't want the chance of that happening, and the fewer the opportunities, the better.

She sat up, stretching her back before getting up to start her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I might've just caught up with Kako-hen. I've already read the manga past that point, but still!  
> Had to revamp this chapter so it would go with the ideas I've got for Kako-hen! Which I hope you'll enjoy. (I'll be posting a few bits and pieces of them on my tumblr, sariau-write, if you want a sneak-peak! It's quite a bit away, but I still want to share them.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would like to say that chapter ten has been updated as of June 5th, so if you read that chapter before that, I would suggest you start there. 
> 
> Special thanks to FuocoBaisse for chatting with me and being my lovely Slytherin beta! She's put up with me bugging her quite a bit, and she's been working hard. Everyone give her a round of applause and encouragement. 
> 
> So, thank you FuocoBaisse!

Nanami studied Tomoe’s hands carefully as they did a weird twist at the wrist, and a flex of the fingers. She looked down at the formless blob stuck to her hands, and sighed ruefully. She could make rice cakes with ease, but a ball of rice? Apparently not.

She dunked her hands in the bowl of water -and other things Tomoe had mixed in- and brushed the rice off to try again. The Land God stared at her hands resolutely as she made another nigiri roll. Her head was bowed when she had to clean her hands off again.

“Here.” She felt his presence at her back, around her shoulders, above her head. His body heat mingled with the bonfire aura he exuded, and she was sure that the heat in her face was resulting in that ugly blush she had always been bullied for. “Like this.” Tomoe guided her hands to gather another portion of rice. Entranced, she watched her hands press the rice into shape, smear a speck of wasabi, cut and place a slice of tuna over it, and lay it next to Tomoe’s rows of finished sushi.

Tomoe had backed away to where he had been before, already adding another tuna nigiri to the platter. Nanami took a deep breath to calm herself down. She had become hyper aware of the fox demon ever since she met him in the past, and she didn't like it. Especially when she blushed. She looked horrible when she blushed. The Land God poked at the one Tomoe helped her make.

Was it just her, or did the one made with her hands look different than the others? It almost seemed like there was a light exuding from it.

She blinked at the thought. “Tomoe?” He hummed in response. “Does this one look any different than the others?”

The fox demon did a cursory glance over it. “No. It looks fine.”

Then it was just her? Or was it something only she could see? At least there was an easy way to find out. “Mizuki!” She called out to the hallway. He appeared at the doorway almost faster than the agitated pulse she felt from Tomoe’s aura. “Do you have that stone I gave you the other night?” He nodded happily, pulling the small rock from his sleeve with a flourish. “Can you see if there's a difference?” She pointed at the sushi she had been looking at before.

Mizuki hummed, peering closer at it, tossing the rock in the air and catching it without looking away. “I think you're leaking, Nanami.” He shot a superior look at the other demon in the room. “You've got so much power now, it's everywhere. I'm surprised you haven't noticed before. Then again, you haven't turned off whatever it is that you've got going on.”

Nanami opened her mouth to retort, but Tomoe was faster. “Leaking? What do you mean, ‘whatever it is you've got going on’? Explain. Now.”

Nanami and Mizuki exchanged looks. Oh boy.

* * *

“There, there.” Nanami patted Mizuki’s head as he cried. The fox demon didn't seem to be the least bit bothered, more interested in poking his nose into everything with his new stone in hand. “I'll figure out how to make another for you, don't worry.”

The Land God held back the sigh she really wanted to release. She'd been so busy lately with her shrine duties. Her studies with Ethan were taking up the rest of her free time, so her sleeping hours were the only time she had to relax. Flying over the city with Mizuki was one of the most relaxing things she had done since she became the Land God of the Mikage Shrine. She looked out the kitchen window to see the sun starting to set, and she patted herself down. Sure enough, she felt a lump near her elbow, and pulled a piece of obsidian from her sleeve.

With a deep breath, and holding the stone under her chin inside her closed hand, Nanami concentrated. It felt like something and nothing between her hands. Like, whatever it was she was trying to accomplish, was at the cusp of happening, was happening at that moment, and had already passed. She frowned, and her brow furrowed for a second and forever, then she opened her eyes to look down at the stone sitting innocently in her palm.

Did it work?

Mizuki snatched it from her hand and crowed happily. That answered that question.

She leaned back, feeling a little tired after whatever she had just done, but it passed a moment later. Her eyes automatically drifted to where she could feel comforting heat radiating out. Tomoe was watching her. She squeaked, ducking her head to hide her ugly blush behind the curtain her hair created.

The Land God felt arms wrap around her middle, and she blinked as she was spun around. “Let's go! Let's go!” Mizuki cheered, and whisked her outside and onto his conjured snake, before she could even swat him upside the head for manhandling her. They were already taking off when she was pulling back her hand. The snake demon was rubbed a spot behind his ear with a pout.

She turned when she heard an interesting sound above the whistling wind, and watched Tomoe match the snake’s pace in the air on an… upside down umbrella?

Nanami shook her head. Why was she even surprised anymore? She looked down over the edge of the snake to watch the nightlife of the city come to life in the dying sunlight. She watched how the fading light merged with those different colors and added a warmth to the starlight that she didn't know why she liked. The Land God looked up to study Tomoe’s face, and the way he stared unblinkingly down at the human city.

She had a feeling that Tomoe might join them on their nightly flights over the city.

* * *

Mizuki had volunteered (actually volunteered, instead of offering on the condition that she ordered him) to teach her after she watched Tomoe fly out of sight. She thought it was a great idea. If the Land God could control her own transportation, she wouldn't have to rely on the other demons. And, she inwardly hoped, she wouldn't freak out when she suddenly gained altitude.

And this was where it led to. Her standing on an umbrella. Mizuki was looking at her like he was expecting her to take off any second, but all she felt was stupidity.

She gave the umbrella a considering glance. Maybe she was going about it the wrong way? She stepped off and let it hang from her hand. She knew, from all her experience with the  _o_ _ther_ , that intent controlled everything. Pure, focused, and precise intent always got the best results when she wrote her White Talismans. So that was exactly what she was going to try to accomplish here.

The hand holding the umbrella was held close to her chest, the same way she had done with the stone she had given Mizuki. The yearning of freedom. The feeling of wind breezing through her hair. The smallness she always felt when she looked down at the pinpricks of people going about their daily lives.

She felt like a second (but at the same time an eternity) had passed before her eyes -that she hadn't realized closed- opened. Instinct, or whatever was encouraging her movements, had her tossing the umbrella a little ways away so it would land upside down. It didn't make a sound as it bobbed in the air above the ground. She spun to face Mizuki. He cheered from his spot a little ways away.

Right. Now what?

She huffed a breath. Now she had to stand on it, and with her balance… This wasn't going to end well. She gathered up her courage, and lifted one foot onto the spines. It didn't break when she lifted her other foot onto it, which was a relief. And now she was stuck hovering over the ground. Nanami didn't even want to think about what a disaster dismounting was going to be.

She wanted Mizuki to be a bit closer in case she fell, but he had been adamant at the distance between them. Her hands were white from her grip on the handle to steady herself as the umbrella floated towards the snake familiar…

Wait. What?

She glanced at the ground passing below her before smiling up at Mizuki. He was holding out his arms like he was expecting a hug. He was also cheering praise, but he was speaking so fast it mostly sounded like gibberish.

It wasn't long before the umbrella bumped against Mizuki’s knees and he gathered her up in his arms happily.

“Good for you Nanami! That was really impressive for your first try! Do you want to practice height next?” The snake demon asked as he lapped the shrine grounds once, twice, three times.

At the question, all Nanami could think about was falling whatever distance to the hard, unforgiving ground. “I’m not really comfortable with that. Falling could be really bad news for my body.”

“Nonsense!” Mizuki chirped as he jumped up onto a branch of the plum blossom tree at the back of the shrine. “Your umbrella will catch you! See?” And he tossed her into the air.

She barely had enough time to start a scream before realizing she was standing upright. “Huh?” She looked down at her feet to see the familiar spines of her umbrella. Her hand automatically went out to hold the handle, but she was more focused on the view she was seeing by her own power. Right. Intent.

She laughed, letting the umbrella move upwards with the wind as it twisted slowly for her to look around.

* * *

“That was a horrible thing you did, by the way.” She flatly informed Mizuki later. “You could have at least warned me.”

“But it was more fun this way!” Was his cheeky reply, as he circled around her in the air on his conjured snake.

She didn't disagree. It wasn't the best way to find out she wouldn’t have to worry about falling with her umbrella nearby, but at least she didn't have to spend too much time worrying about it. “I’m going home. I think I deserve something sweet after today.” How long had they been flying? The sun was close to setting, and she had the feeling that she was forgetting something important.

* * *

So, as it turned out, she had forgotten that Himemiko was visiting that night, and she only remembered when the Queen of the Tatara Swamp greeted her, right as she was figuring out how to get off of her umbrella. Suffice to say, her landing was less than graceful.

It could have been worse, if Tomoe hadn't been around to wrap an arm under her waist, she would have face planted. Which, of course, started a fight between him and Mizuki.

Nanami sighed, but let them get it out of their system. They would fight every time her back was turned, if she stopped them. She turned to her guests, and smiled. “Sorry, they're always like this.”

Himemiko nodded understandably, but Kotaro watched the small battle with a weary eye. “Shall we go then?” The Queen asked leadingly, gesturing back down the stairs.

The Land God patted herself down, making sure that she had everything in her kimono, and nodded. “Mizuki,” she called, not even surprised that they hadn't stopped as she spoke, “I'm going on ahead. You’re welcome to join us too, Tomoe.”

* * *

Of course, her good luck had to run out sometime. She had been doing so well too.

* * *

She couldn't stop smiling at everything. The way down to Himemiko’s palace was beautiful; the water was clear and the light from the full moon lit everything with an ethereal glow. And then, remembering what Mizuki had said before, she turned to see that, where she had walked, glowed. She blinked when a foot blocked her sight, and Nanami looked up to see an annoyed Tomoe. There was a flash of heat, and when he continued on, the glow was gone.

“Sorry,” she murmured, trying to focus as she took another step. Checking, she turned again, and it might be glowing a little less? Maybe? Tomoe stomped onto it and extinguished the glow. The Land God wilted.

“At least I don't have to deal with those carp princesses.” He spat out venomously as he followed after her.

And, of course, Mizuki found out that Tomoe had volunteered to be her partner for the moon-viewing festival somehow, and charged at the fox demon at that moment, yelling something along the lines of him having first dibs of escorting her. Or something. It was hard to tell over all the noise their battle was making.

She sighed at them, before looking away for something else to do. The Land God caught sight of Himemiko waving her closer, and she followed when the Queen of the Tatara Swamp turned a corner. She didn't turn to look back when the ruckus of the fight behind her grew, with the addition of Aotake shouting something else.

Nanami fell into step with her, and they spent some time wandering past the stalls set up for the festival.

It was rather fun to act normal. She may have cheated a little with a White Talisman beneath her clothes, which hid her status. And man, did it annoy her that, she hadn't thought of it before just then. She got a couple stones in her pocket, along with the ones that Tomoe and Mizuki had, and commissioned them into a few different bracelets. Himemiko had noticed her eyes lingering on a simple pocket mirror, and bought it for her. For helping to bring them -her and Kotaro- together.

Nanami was determined that she would repay her for the round mirror, but for now she would give in.

Then Kotaro finished whatever errands he had to do and walked up to them, dressed in a beautiful hakama set. She followed them through the crowd of the festival as they gravitated around each other. Nanami watched them walk away, and couldn't help but think that they made a great couple.

Then, she waved them off, not wanting to be the third wheel, and spun on her heel to go check on her commission.

And immediately bumped into someone, the moment she wasn't paying attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we had a thought. How are Shiki eggs made? Are they found somewhere, inert then activated with a process? Are they created in a process or ceremony? If the last scenario is true, would Shiki made from different materials be different type of Shiki? would there be regional Shiki?
> 
> Share what you think, or what kind of materials/process do you think it would take to make one? Share down below!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to FuocoBaisse for helping me put out another chapter! Everyone give her some love, she really deserves it! Also please wish her a happy birthday!
> 
> Lots of progress this chapter. Lots of funnies, and lots of character development!
> 
> Enjoy!

This… hadn’t exactly been her best idea. Nanami admitted to herself, in the tight embrace of an oyster. It was hot, wet, and it felt like all of her weight was resting on her head. There was barely any space to do anything...

But at least there was a bright side!

Tomoe wasn’t there to experience this. Tomoe wasn’t there to mock her for what she had gotten herself into. The motion, along with the strong smell from the oyster, was making her sick to her stomach. Being upside down certainly wasn’t making things easier.

But Tomoe didn’t have to deal with this. He didn’t have to be forced into this situation, even if he could have handled it better than her.

It had been her choice to write out another White Talisman, and layer it over the one tucked away beneath her kimono. To write Tomoe’s name on it when she felt that group of demons speeding closer with every heartbeat drumming in her ears. 

Would Tomoe notice she was gone? Would Mizuki? That nice lady she had bumped into seemed understanding when the Land God had to run off suddenly; she had even agreed to watch over her commissions if she didn’t come back. Would she worry? 

It was dark, and she felt horrible with every disgustingly humid breath she took. And then, the pressure on her head was gone, the oyster had stopped. 

Now, how was she going to get out? The heat building up in the tiny pocket of air she had around her head was getting worse by the moment, and it clouded her head. Wait, heat? Fire! Nanami slid her hand to the pouch on her obi, the sensation like moving under a duvet, a wet and weighted duvet. She found a few spare stones, and tried to imbue them with heat, with a burning fire. Like the dangerous bonfire she remembered of Tomoe back when she had travelled through time. The Land God held the stones tightly, close to her face, and forced her intent into them. A fire, tame for the moment, waiting for a stray breeze to help it light its surroundings, wouldn’t take much to become an inferno. She recalled the fire Tomoe had threatened her with that first night, under the presumption that she was Mikage, so unhesitant and violent.

Nanami let go of the stones with a small yelp, pain racing through her hands. Able to make out the glowing stones through the darkness, and she scooted away as much as the cramped space would allow. She watched as the stones turned the muscle beneath them a lighter color, and then the area started to darken, like overcooked meat left on the pan for too long. Her stones weren’t just glowing by the time the oyster had spit her out. They were shining as they bounced away, and scorched where they touched.

The breath of air had to be the freshest she had ever taken, and it came out in hacking coughs. She couldn’t seem to get enough air in her lungs. Her stones had created quite a bit of smoke before the oyster had enough.

There was a commotion somewhere outside her sight, and she turned to see a smaller demon with hair that looked like fins try to pick a stone up. “No!” Nanami reached out a hand to stop them, but she was too far away and too late. 

The demon managed to hold the pure white stone for a fraction of a second before howling in pain, and throwing the stone away in search of something to quench the burn. The action stopped the others of the demon’s kind from doing the same, but the flung stone was embedded into a wooden beam, and was smoking forebodingly.

Nanami got to her feet around the time the demons bolted for the door with shouts of, “WATER!” If she could get the stones to cool, to go back to a reasonable temperature, she might be able to prevent a fire. Her first attempt ended with scalded fingertips, and the same went for all the attempts that followed.

There was nothing in the large room to help her lever the smoking stone loose- which now had small licks of flame coming from the charred wood. Great. She didn’t have any more stones to revert the ones she made in her attempt to escape, and Nanami had only imbued stones with tasks, never undone, let alone do so without touching one. The smoke was filling the room, but she had to fix her mistake. 

She hadn’t thought that using her stones could end so badly. She hadn’t really thought through any of this. The Land God hadn’t thought when she used the chaos of the Dragon King’s arrival on top of the threeway battle between Mizuki, Tomoe, and Aotake to take the Kitsune’s place for whatever Tomoe had done. Sure, at the time, it appeared to be a good idea. Tomoe called Mikage’s Shrine home, and she wanted to protect those that called her home,  _ Home _ . She wanted to look out for those that came back to the shrine at the end of the day, that searched it out in times of duress, that relaxed once they passed the boundary, knowing that they were safe.

Tomoe was one of those few, and she hadn’t really thought more than that before letting herself be snatched up between the oyster’s shell.

The other stones had somehow managed to light the flooring, they had been happily sizzling away, in the time the Land God had been focusing on the one stuck in the wooden beam, even though she was sure the floor was  **stone** .

The demons returned with others, setting up a line where buckets were passed back and forth to be refilled after they had been emptied. Nanami, with aching hands that she didn’t want to acknowledge, joined to help, drenching the areas surrounding the blazes to prevent the spread of the fire. And she had the worst possible thought as she handed back one empty bucket for a full one.

_ Fire, waiting for a stray breeze, wouldn’t take much to become an inferno. _

That demon with the presence of a typhoon, like lightning in a storm, so angry and wild with a hint of pride oozing between the scythes of wind, banged open one of the other doors and demanded to know what was happening.

Suffice to say that things went down from there, and Nanami learned that the Dragon King was very meticulous with the debts others owed him.

An entire wing of the mansion was only a pile of ash, and it was added to her newly established tab.

* * *

 

Uh-oh. Nanami observed Tomoe, sprawled out in one of Himemiko’s guestrooms with others waiting on him hand and knee. His ear was doing that thing. The twitching thing. That he only did when she had done something that raised the bar for ‘stupidity.’ He sipped at his cup of sake so calmly, but his ear told a different story.

The cup was drained, and the Land God felt Mizuki shift a little behind her. She probably would have too if it weren’t for the fact that she knew he would take it as weakness and take a mile from her hide with words alone. She had seen him do so before, when demons came to visit once they realized it was open to them.

“And I cleared your debt to the Dragon King.” Nanami finished after detailing what she had shopped for during the festival the previous day. 

“What.” Tomoe stated, frozen in his position like someone carved a statue and gave it life through paint. She could see his eyes were wide behind the fringe of his hair, and she really shouldn’t think about his hair, or how long it had been after the mallet or both the times when she had travelled to the past. She broke eye contact to share a glance with Mizuki, which turned into shared laughter. 

Mizuki gasped, “You had to be there to understand.” 

Nanami wiped at her forehead after calming down. She had changed kimono after being inside the oyster, and it was heavier than what she had been wearing before, being made of a thicker material. Maybe that was why she was feeling too warm? 

A look between them set off another peal of laughter. If Nanami were to have looked, instead of being curled around her stomach on her side, she would have seen his ear twitch. Again. She just knew it.

And to think, they had only been gone a few hours.

* * *

 

Mizuki had the best  _ and worst _ timing. Best, because he arrived with a solution to Tomoe’s debt, though he was reluctant in helping the fox in any way outside of a command. Worst, because he had made the idle comment of being able to stop any fire, no matter the size, in a few seconds as he was lighting the incense for her to travel back in time.

She might have throttled him, if she hadn’t felt herself slip away before she could respond. Maybe he had done it on purpose?

Her landing in a different time wasn’t at all pretty, but at least she had come well enough prepared thanks to Mizuki, who was carrying things that he spluttered an incoherent explanation for. Like her umbrella, that she was sure she had left behind at the shrine earlier that day, and more than one change of clothes, that she could have sworn belonged in the wardrobe the Wisps had shown her to, in exchange for the clothes she had brought with her in the duffel bag that first night.

Really, what had he been planning to do with those things as a guest of the Queen of the Tatara Swamp?

Pervert.

Either way, she was very well prepared when she was blasted face-first with a blizzard. It felt so nice on the exposed skin after the oyster and the fires. Her hands had been wrapped by a frazzled Mizuki after he had seen the burns on her hands, so they weren’t the neatest, and were closer to mittens than a proper bind. 

The familiar had been so protective that he had hissed at anyone offering aid, only accepting the ointments and bandages after worrying over her hands a little longer. Nanami thought it best to remain quiet, to let him feel needed, even though professional treatment would have been nice. Mizuki ranked higher. Her hands didn’t feel so bad anyways, so she would be fine, and she had someone check her bindings after the snake’s back was turned. So she would be feeling better soon.

She pulled the kimono closer to her at the second gale of wind, and blinked. Turning to face the familiar sensation of flames, because she could probably identify that fire in any form now. Except, it didn’t really feel much like a flame at the moment.

Tomoe stared at her with glassy eyes, like he wasn’t seeing her, and she felt him. His presence was like a low fire, almost deprived of oxygen or running out of fuel to burn, and the coals were a burning, scalding thing hidden beneath the ash.

Nanami had to shield her face from the next blast of snow, and her arm lowered to show that Tomoe was gone. She followed blindly after that feeling of a low fire, not realizing that when she jumped a ledge, it had actually been a cliff, but she had her umbrella with her.

If this was the result of Mizuki carrying miscellaneous things, she wouldn’t question him ever again. The Land God gripped tightly to the handle as the umbrella righted her, and continued after where she could feel Tomoe.

She could feel he was carrying something with the  _ other _ in it, and guessed it was the Dragon King’s eye. If she could take it back, the Tomoe of her time would be cleared of his debt.

Nanami followed him back to an estate, and peeked through the gap of the shoji screen doors to see a Tomoe she didn’t know.

He was kneeled beside the bed of someone, leaning close enough, but far enough away to not loom. The fire she felt rekindled, but it was more calm than she had ever seen it. As still as the flame of a candle, but the size of a fire on a hearth. A nice radiating heat, distilled into something dreamy and soft. Tomoe said something quietly, leaning closer to leave the eye next to the pillow before standing with such a smooth motion that Nanami almost doubted that this was Tomoe.

She thought about it, as she hid out of sight from the Kitsune leaving on flaming wagon wheels. The Tomoe from her time was more jagged in his movements. He sprawled and wheeled, and did everything with grace, but never like that. Just then, he had looked contained, reserved. Maybe even polished? So which was the true Tomoe?

Both? Nanami couldn’t remember the exact number the Dragon King had rattled off, but it had been more than five hundred years. Anyone could be expected to change in that time, right?

She slipped in, quiet as a mouse, intent on grabbing the Dragon King’s eye and returning to the present, but she stopped as she had knelt to pick it up.

Yukiji was staring up at her through squinted eyes from the bed, flushed in the face from a fever. Had Tomoe stolen the eye for her? She started coughing, her breath rattled and wheezed, and Nanami didn’t hesitate.

Yukiji was nice. She was kind, and optimistic, and Nanami never wanted to see the hopeful light fade from her eyes again. Not when there was a spark of determination that hadn’t been there before.

Nanami didn’t want Yukiji’s starlight to vanish.

The Land God smiled ruefully to herself, watching the other slip into a restful sleep after eating the eye. Nanami had gotten ahead of herself again; she hadn’t thought things through. She couldn’t go the easy way out. Which was fine. If the eye was in the past, then it had to be in her time too.

Nanami was about to get up, when she was stopped short. A hand was fisted in her kimono sleeve. She settled back down. There was time to wait until Tomoe returned, and if her presence helped Yukiji, then she didn’t mind.

She brushed Yukiji’s hair out of her face, patting it free of sweat, before she started to hum. 

It was tuneless, idle, and didn’t have much of a purpose aside from enjoying the moment. She heard a sigh beside her, and couldn’t help the warm feeling blossom in her chest. 

A creek of the floorboards outside the room had her snapping to attention, “Yukiji? Are you feeling better?” Tomoe’s hopeful voice was the last thing she noticed before she returned to her time.

Opening crusty eyes, and discovering she was holding her umbrella tightly like it was a teddy bear, wasn’t the worst Nanami had been subjected to when she came back to awareness. She had handled it pretty well, in fact. Stretching with a few satisfying pops, the Land God went in search of Mizuki.

He was always getting into some form of trouble if she wasn’t watching, and since he was out of sight…

* * *

 

Mizuki… managed to repay her debt in the time she had been occupied. She asked about it, and he tried to slip around, answering with, “A husband’s love can conquer all.” Which Nanami took as him trying to wheedle another engagement mark around her wrist, right up until she recognized the figure approaching, the same one she had bumped into earlier at Himemiko’s Moon viewing party.

Kamehime approached at a slow pace, her hands hidden by her long sleeves as she used them to shield the lower part of her face. “True enough.” She agreed, gesturing to the servants behind her holding ozen weighed down with food and delicate dishware to set them down. She turned to Nanami, “How is retrieving my husband’s eye going? Any leads?”

The Land God was about to shake her head, when an idea caught her off balance. “Maybe?” She temporized, bringing her attention to Mizuki. “Did you bring any White Talismans?”

The familiar reached into his sleeve to bring out six blank sheets of paper that Nanami had become so used to, during her time at the shrine. She reached out for them, only for them to be lifted out of her reach. It seemed that Mizuki was deciding to be difficult, like always.

Nanami fell forward, aching a little from what she guessed was time traveling into the past, or at least her body stiff from lack of movement for so long. “Mizuki,” the Land God said through the bedding she face-planted into, her tone more than annoyed, “clap your hands ten times.”

The order did two things: it gave the snake familiar what he wanted, and it made him drop the blank White Talismans without damaging them. 

With a successful, “Aha!” Nanami snatched them up and retreated, her triumphant grin falling when she heard Kamehime’s amused laughter. She forgot they had an audience, and could already feel her face heating up in embarrassment. 

“We will leave you to it then.” Was the queen’s response before she was left alone with a slowly clapping Mizuki and what she hoped was breakfast.

* * *

 

Writing with an unfamiliar brush made Nanami’s strokes a little uneven and jagged, and that might have messed with the results, since the talisman with  _ ‘Dragon King’s Eye’ _ written on it just stuck to her. 

The Land God tried something else. Sneakily, or maybe not so, she wrote out the snake familiar’s name on the next talisman, and watched with amusement when it flew off to attach itself to his forehead before the ink could dry.

If it wasn’t her calligraphy that was messing with the talisman, then what was?

She would have made a second attempt at writing another for the missing eye, if Mizuki hadn’t decided it was time to change the wrappings around her hands. She started to protest, but he made the suggestion of changing it again after they had eaten, and Nanami knew when to cut her losses.

* * *

 

“What the-” Nanami heard the very distinctive voice of the Dragon King before it was abruptly cut off. No, wait, she could still hear him, but it was muffled? She rounded the corner to find the powerful demon clawing at the White Talisman she had been following. It was not plastered across half of his face, from his mouth to his remaining eye. His presence was very indicative of just how furious the demon was. Roaring winds and crashing waves, and the  _ ziiiing _ of lightning arcing through dark clouds overhead. Nanami felt like she would have been swept away, deep beneath the surface of the water, if it wasn’t for Mizuki following right behind her. That crisp smell that burned a little at the back of her throat, pleasant, almost like coffee in the morning before a long day. 

Aside from that, Mizuki was not helping. “Looks like your charm is working! Maybe next time we should try looking for his other eye though? It looks like this one is where he wants it!” And then he burst into laughter, gripping her shoulder for support. No help at all.

The glare they received probably would have cauterized wounds from the other side of the palace. Beneath the talisman or not. He pulled at an edge, and his skin went with it.

How could she have remembered which eye he was missing? Now she was regretting her guess. The Land God stepped forward -she had no idea where the courage was coming from, but she would take it- with a hand raised to pull the Talisman free. 

“No, no. You gotta leave it, just imagine what Lady Kamehime’s expression would be if she saw!” The snake familiar wheezed into her hair, and she prayed the Dragon King hadn’t heard.

She reached as carefully as possible, slipped a finger under the paper, and tugged lightly. Nanami had thought it would have more resistance, but it slipped off like the talisman was wet against a window. It weakly moved in the Dragon King’s direction, but couldn’t escape her grip. Right up until the demon pulled it free and tore it to shreds.

A threatening finger moved between her and Mizuki. “This didn’t happen.” And stormed off.

Mizuki, always the picture of calm and composed, fell to the ground with his arms wrapped around his middle. “Hurts. Can’t. Stop.”

Nanami sighed. Was she ever going to be that fearless? She hoped not.

* * *

 

Her next attempt ended the same as her first, and Nanami was pulling at straws to figure out what was wrong to get her talismans to work as they did. They weren’t like bits of technology; she couldn’t turn them off and back on again, check the power source, or call a support team when she got stumped.

Except maybe she did. Kamehime had stepped in a few times to check on her progress, and the most recent visit had been enlightening. It all came from a simple question: “What if your talismans were working the way they are supposed to?”

Which had Nanami being led to the healers, and was soon after rolling what used to be an eye across her palm. It still qualified to clear out Tomoe’s debt, and her own had been expunged when Mizuki turned up with a gift that Kamehime had made herself for her husband, which had been thought lost on her trip to the palace. 

(Nanami had a bit of a freak out at the revelation that the kind lady she had been shopping with was the Dragon King’s wife, and was in fact the Turtle Queen herself. Mizuki didn’t seem to understand just how big that was to her after he mentioned it so nonchalantly in between topics.) 

The Dragon King seemed even less impressed when it was passed to him. “This is it?” He said it so flatly, but Nanami could feel the typhoon building beneath the surface. “ _ This is it? _ ” He shouted, and Nanami could feel Mizuki bristle behind her. She really hoped this wasn’t going to end in another fight. “You puny human expect me to believe that you could get away with the damage done to my eye?!” He loomed over her like he was a cresting wave ready to fall down. “You- you-!”

“If I may interrupt.” Mizuki, serious like she had never seen him before, shifted so he was in front of her. That threatening but pleasant curl to his lips. The angle of his shoulders, deferential but insistent. His voice wasn’t at that childish pitch he used when he complained about Tomoe; it was lower and smooth instead of the gravelly tone her father always got when he spoke that low. This Mizuki, Nanami could see as a Familiar, intelligent and  _ dangerous _ .

There was tension in the air, and she didn’t appreciate it when it focused on her. Mizuki turned around with a smile that was almost, but not quite, the smile he used when he praised her, and softly asked, “Lady Nanami, you wouldn’t by chance have used a charm on yourself, would you?” 

She had to think about it for a few moments, trying to remember. It felt like her mind had clouded over. She  _ had  _ done something after slipping away from Tomoe and his twitching ear and the agitated fire at her back. Yes, that’s right. She had thought to use a talisman to prevent the glowing footsteps, and it had worked. The other one that made her out to be Tomoe had burned in the fire, now that she thought about it.

Nanami hadn’t realized she had spoken out loud, until Mizuki had responded in that same soft tone, “Do you think you could take it off? I can’t help but think it’s uncomfortable.”

The Land God nodded agreeably, reaching between the folds and layers to grasp at the White Talisman, and pulled it loose. It gave just like the one that had been stuck to the Dragon King, she noted, and Mizuki was right. Nanami felt much better, the haze in her head had faded away.

* * *

Kamehime had been more than ready to reel her husband in the moment it looked like he was going to fight, but she hadn’t expected this. The wave of golden energy had rippled out, and even now, the Turtle Queen could feel it spreading, cleansing everything with Nanami at the center, like a pebble dropped into a pond. The energy wasn’t purifying any of the demons from what she could sense. In fact, it seemed to be healing, restoring the injured and weary. Kamehime returned her attention to the room she was in, and watched as the eye in her husband’s hand rejuvenated in his suddenly slackened fist.

The familiar preened at the girl’s hair, very purposefully pulling back her bangs to reveal the Mark of a Land God.

“It seems the deal is completed. I will arrange for you to return to Lady Tatara’s festival.” Kamehime smiled, watching as the two bowed and left to gather their things. Humble, she observed, for a God. The door slid shut behind them, and she said to her husband, “Dear, close your mouth, guppies could swim in,” before leaving through a different doorway. 

She had a turtle to summon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what orientation do you think Ethan is? Kinda want to know what your opinion of him is so far.
> 
> Also, wanted to let you know that this is going to be wrapped up by the fifteenth chapter! there'll be sequels, for sure, so you can look forward to that!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten FuocoBaisse's Seal of Approval®, drank some odd 20 liters of green tea, and celebrated a Christmas since the last chapter! Only two more chapters until the end of this story! But don't worry! There is still more to come!  
> If anyone has ideas for title names, feel free to share them down below!  
> Happy New Year to everyone! Hope this next year will be great for everyone!

Ethan sighed as he, once again, found Nanami practicing in a spare room. In the middle of the night. For the fourth time. He was tempted to call Mizuki on her, but the Italian had a feeling that he would only help the girl with her wants, and not her needs. He’d probably blow into that tube he called a flute, making a tune for her to dance to.

So he stepped into the room, a hand reaching forward to grab the bells from her hand. “Nanami.” He said, soft, but stern. “If you want to get better, you need to sleep.”

His student looked up at him, and he could see the dark smudges under her dazed eyes. “Can’t sleep though.” She murmured. “Hurts too much.”

Ethan sighed, putting the bells down and out of the way to hold her hands. “How about I brew some tea, and find you some chocolate to eat?” He asked, not bothering to wait for a response, and guided her to the kitchen.

The tea was easy to start steeping, but the chocolate was much harder to find until it was floating in front of his face. Right, he had taken the bracelet Nanami had given him off before he had gone to bed. It was still on his bedside table. “Thank you.” He said to the empty air, knowing it really wasn’t. The tea set floated down from the top shelf of a cabinet along with the two bottles that were fast approaching empty. Two aspirin and a melatonin were spilled from the bottles, and onto the table, before they flew back to their places.

It was surprising how quickly he became used to this. He had been so terrified at first. Now, he relied on the supernatural help in day to day living. Had he really changed in so little time?

He was used to travelling the world with his employers, teaching their children, and having time to explore the area for a bit before moving onto a new location. Ethan had gotten used to living that life, using every bit of money he earned in his planned out budget until the next paycheck. That was, until his employers found a better option than him. They left him in Japan without enough money to buy a ticket back to his home country, and with only so much time before he was broke and on the streets.

Finding Nanami’s advert had been a godsend- something he had thought when he found the advert, and found ironic when he passed through the Torii Gates. He had been lucky no one else had applied before him. He was getting close to scrapping the bottom of his account when he had looked up the long set of stairs. He remembered almost not climbing those steps, that they looked so daunting, and would he look presentable to his possible employer once he reached the top, or would he trip and break his neck during the long fall back?

But here he was, and he couldn’t help but be grateful to the sick Godling. Barely asking any questions before she had accepted him into the fold. She had a habit of doing that, he learned; taking in strays. The Tanuki twins, the popstar Tengu, Mizuki, even some of the more regular visitors of the shrine would find that they had a place to stay should they need it.

Coaxing Nanami to take the pills with the tea while it was still hot was simple. He had corralled obnoxious rich brats for years, and Nanami was a cakewalk in comparison. Guilting her might have been unfair, suggesting that she wouldn’t leave him to drink all the tea on his own, and could she pretty please take these pills so she could help everyone stop worrying over her?

The poor girl would have scalded her tongue, if he hadn’t walked down memory lane long enough for the tea to cool down. He should probably help her not be so easily manipulated, but it made times like these so much easier. Ethan would wait until Mizuki said that these transitioning illnesses were over before he offered.

“It’s really weird.” Nanami said, breaking him from his thoughts. Her head was laying against the table, with her face to the side, and he could see the flush to her cheeks as she started to be warmed by the tea. He hummed, encouraging her to continue her thought. “I never got sick before I came here. Not even once. D’you know what that means?”

Ethan didn’t know. He knew just how often a child got sick, and Nanami only started contracting illness recently. The Godling hadn’t continued, so she probably didn’t either.

He helped her back to her room, chuckling when she muttered, “Being sick sucks,” as he pulled covers up to her chin.

“It rarely ever is a good thing.” He smiled at her, wondering if the other kids he had taught were well, if they had someone watching out for them. “Sleepy?”

Nanami nodded her head, her eyes drooping closed even as she did so. He left when he was sure that she was deep asleep, returning to the kitchen to clean up, only to find everything back in their places, with a note at the table.

He read it with a smile, shaking his head. He really should keep that bracelet on, or he’ll keep missing the _other_ side of the going ons of the shrine.

* * *

 

Nanami felt maybe a bit better the next morning. Like a hair. Or a millimeter.

Breakfast was something simple, because Mizuki wanted to learn, and he had no knowledge of how to care for a human. She thought back to being woken by those two fake Wisps and a millipede dangling over her face, still alive. Ethan was being surprisingly patient, and she couldn’t help the proud smile on her face at the calm nature of the conversation between the two. If only all her mornings could be like this... she dreamed about it for a moment before reality burst her bubble. Yeah right, like that would ever happen. The Land God loved them the way they were; no changes necessary.

She still had tasks to complete by the end of the day, and she wasn’t going to let anything stop her. She had decided that the shrine was going to hold a festival, so they were going to have a festival. Even if she had to write the fliers, hand them out, and build the stands herself.

Kurama, when he visited later, was a big help; unlike certain occupants of the shrine. Couldn’t they see that everyone needed to collaborate to get everything ready in time? Escorting her to her room, and tricking her into sleeping wasn’t helping, despite their claims. At least Tomoe hadn’t been around recently to see her like this.

The pop idol entered her room, smiled conspiratorially at her with a finger over his lips, and pulled a bag of fast food out from under his jacket. Nanami couldn’t help the excitement bubbling in her chest. She hadn’t had greasy food in months- why did it feel longer than that? She hadn’t gone out to eat since she became the Land God of the Mikage Shrine.

Either way, the two worked their way through the burgers and fries before anyone could interrupt and confiscate the unhealthy, greasy food. And just in time to hide the evidence, Onikiri floating in with a tray of tea and Mizuki right behind him.

The topic shifted to the upcoming festival as they drank their tea, and Nanami watched Kurama blink as the plans were talked about. His breezy aura stilled, like the treetops from a photograph. He set down his tea with a strangely blank look, and flipped his phone open after pulling it from a pocket.  

“Hey, you were talking about finding a venue earlier, right? I think I know someone who can help out. Would the Mikage Shrine work?” Kurama nodded, his ear pressed against his phone, and Nanami couldn’t help but notice two of her Omamori stars were dangling from between his fingers. When did he get those?

The Land God was brought out of her musing by the decisive snap of the pop idol’s phone closing. Looked like she had missed the rest of the conversation. Maybe she was worse off than she thought?

“Okay, you guys have a stock for your stalls-” Mizuki huffed, opening his mouth, but Kurama continued- “ _normal_ stock. Like food and prizes and other mundane versions that won’t scar humans permanently.” Nanami felt like she had to agree. She had heard how the familiar had gushed over masks that would show their face the moment they died, and not many would want to know that information. She didn’t want to know.

Wait.

Does this mean-?

Nanami leaned over to hug Kurama, her squeal of delight drowning out his squawk of surprise. This was going to make things easier! All she had to focus on now was getting the Kagura Dance, and spreading the word. She could do that! That was something she-

“Who are you, and what are you doing?” Ethan’s voice filtered from outside, his tone suspicious.

Something moved from the corner of her eye, and she turned to look. There was someone turning away from peering through the window, but she had been able to see a flash of their face before she could only see the back of their head. A very familiar face.

“Ah,” The Land God recognized his voice, even when she hoped she was wrong. “You see…”

“Dad?” Nanami called, moving closer to the window to open it. She leaned out to get a better look, and sure enough, there stood her father, sheepishly scratching at the back of his head.

“DAD?!?” More than a few voices shouted incredulously.

All she could think in that moment was, _'I haven’t hidden the money.'_

* * *

Nanami was panting, out of breath, and she probably shouldn’t have rushed out to make sure her father was still outside. She felt too hot, and the world was tilting dangerously, but she wasn’t going to waste this chance. Leaning over with her hands braced on her knees, she demanded, “Why?”

Why was he showing up now? Why did he leave in the first place? Why did he go without her? Why couldn’t he stop gambling? Why didn’t he care? All of those, and so many more.

Her father smiled helplessly at her, like he didn’t know either. “You weren’t at school.” He wasn’t intimidated at all by the group that was staring him down, then again, he had yet to pay off his debt to those loan sharks. Maybe Kurama and Mizuki weren’t as … visibly threatening to those who couldn’t sense the darker turn their intentions went. Ethan was creeping her out with that pleasant smile. It looked like sugar crystals, and at the same time sharp enough to cut.

She was still more caught up on what he had said though. For him to have ended up here, he would have had to ask quite a few people to get her location. But he implied that, “You’ve been checking on me.” She was almost knocked off her feet by the revelation.

The smile on his face was something she hadn’t seen before. “I have.” He admitted. “It seems like this conversation is going to take a while. Is there somewhere I can sit down? I’m not as young as I used to be.”

Still a bit shaken from this discovery, Nanami led everyone to the kitchen of the secondary building.

“You are here legally, right?” Her father asked before blowing over the surface of his cup of tea. “I noticed that you withdrew from school, but someone mentioned that you were still getting your education. I hope you know what you’re doing.”

The Land God noticed Ethan looking between them in worry, and she hoped her smile came across as reassuring. “It’s all above board. I had the paperwork submitted as soon as I could.” She glanced pointedly at the Wisps where they hovered out of sight, making snacks. “Ah, and this is Ethan. He has been teaching me these past few months.” She then continued to introduce everyone that her father could see. Their expressions were unimpressed, but they still bowed politely, which was all she could ask for. She counted herself lucky that Suzu, Akio and Tomoe weren’t there at the moment. She’d hate to see what the three could do to her father if given the chance and motivation.

Her father leaned forward. “And these guys are your friends? I’m really surprised. Nanami has always had trouble making friends when she was younger.” He bowed almost until his head hit the table. “Please take care of her. I know she can be a handful.”

“She hasn’t been much trouble.” Ethan responded cooly. It was rather clear just how much the foreigner disliked her father just from how stiffly polite he had said that. “I’d even go so far as to say that all of us depend on her.”

Nanami had been about to cut in to state that she was still present, but now she was fighting down the blush to her cheeks. Her blush was almost as bad as her crying, and she wasn’t going to turn as red as a tomato in front of everyone.

Was she really that important? Nanami had a hard time believing that.

“-Ah, so she’s even more like her mother then. Better than becoming like her old man.” Broke her from her thoughts.

“What? I’m like momma?” She had said it softly, as quiet as a breath. The Land God wasn’t sure if she wanted to be heard or not. Nanami had always wanted to be like her mother. Her father had said such great things about her, whenever he had been in a melancholy mood and she still needed something to go to sleep. That she had more in common with her mother was something she could treasure; something that couldn’t be lost or forgotten.

Her father nodded. “Yeah, Kumimi always did her best when others counted on her. You’re the same; look at how successful this shrine has become.”

Nanami couldn’t help the pleased smile, but she did turn away so she didn’t show it so openly.

“Well! I need to leave soon. I don’t want my... followers to catch up to me here.” Her father stood up from the table, one hand going to his back. His movements were, going by the eyeroll Nanami caught from Kurama, an act.

“Then there’s one more thing.” Nanami interrupted the beginning of his explanation. Mizuki was looking distinctly reptilian. She held out her hand with her palm upwards.

Her father tried to act like he didn’t know what she meant with a lot of stuttering and denials, but her silence and flat stare wore him down. The others hadn’t known what was happening, until he pulled a purple envelope from an inner pocket of his jacket. One that most of them would recognize as the envelopes that she kept the shrine’s money in. She vaguely remembered some of them catching a glimpse of their distinctive color at one point, or another, over the past few months.

Her father finally picked up just how dangerous her friends were as they realized what he had attempted to steal, and quickly made himself scarce. Typical.

Nanami sighed, tucking the envelope close to her chest after counting to make sure all of it was still there.

Trying to get back to practicing the Kagura dance proved pointless, Ethan had noticed in which direction she was heading. “Your father,” Ethan started, looking uncomfortable at the topic even as he frog-marched her back to her room, “was he always like that?”

“Pretty much.” Nanami answered, not mentioning the one time she remembered when he wasn’t.

He had been so miserable after her mother died that he had gone straight, gotten a job, and she handled the change badly. She knew now that he had been trying for her and for the memory of her mother, but Nanami had been even more stubborn when she had been younger, and her father eventually went back to how he usually acted. Back then, Nanami was only glad that something steady from before her mother passed away had returned. That some form of normalcy was back, and she could pretend that her mother wasn’t gone for a little while.

Nanami could only wonder, how would she have turned out if her father had kept at it? Would he still have his debts? Where would she be? Would she have ever come to this shrine? What about Tomoe? Would he still be in a dilapidated shrine held together with his powers, writing every prayer in that beautiful handwriting? Would he still be lonely?

She drifted off, tucked into her futon, wondering about would haves and could have beens.

* * *

 

Waking up in what had to be the largest cocoon of blankets she had ever seen, Nanami yawned, stretched, and started to make her way out of it. Her head was a bit cloudy, and she ached from practicing the day before. She was still tripping on the eighth step. If she couldn’t do the eighth step, then she couldn’t move on to the ninth. So she went to practice. If her arms fell off from her holding them up for so long, then it would be a noble sacrifice.

Nanami giggled to herself at the silly thought, gathering up the bells and the long ribbon attached so she could start from the beginning.

Deep breath. Hold. Chime. Breathe out.

The Land God frowned, lowering the bells to her side slowly so they didn’t ring. She knew she was forgetting something. She stood there for a while, blinking at the distant starlight, trying to remember what was missing. Nanami shrugged to herself. Oh well, she would remember later.

Deep breath. Hold. Chime. Breathe out.

She imagined the music that would accompany the dance. Her hands were moving on their own, the movements easy. Now the turn-

“Ow…” She whispered, rubbing at her nose where she had fallen. It was always the turn that she messed up on; her feet suddenly turning into a knotted mess that always ended the same way.

“Really?” An unfamiliar voice commented. “You fell over then?” Nanami pushed herself up to find someone strangely dressed lounging by the entrance, and she only then could sense them.

It was like light, shimmering and glowing in a way that she had only seen before from herself. “I’ve seen a stone golem perform more complicated movements right after its creation.”

This was a God? She thought they would be nicer like Mikage, but then again Narukami had been nothing like what she expected. Maybe she shouldn’t expect the other Gods to be like Mikage. She was obviously setting herself up for disappointment.

“What was with that singing? Was that supposed to sound anything but horrid? And look at yourself.” Nanami hadn’t realized she had been humming, and when she looked down at herself, she didn’t see anything wrong with how she was dressed. She had managed to dig her PE clothes for practice away from Onikiri and Kotetsu’s grasp. So what? “Absolutely dreadful. You’re sweating, red in the face from exertion, and I can see that your hair is terribly greasy. Not at all proper for a Land God. Why don’t you give up while you still can, and return the mark to Mikage?”

Nanami tried not to let the other’s observations get to her. She knew she wasn’t the most attractive, and she never claimed to be, but at least she wasn’t wearing makeup in the middle of the night critiquing someone sick!

“I don’t see what that has to do with anything.” Ah, she hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “You don’t want to be sick, yes? Give the mark back to Mikage, and you’ll get better.”

Nanami set her feet, and lowered her chin. “No. I got better last time, and I’ll get better this time.”

The other’s painted lips glistened in the light of the moon shining from the open door. “No? Then if not for yourself, what about the others? There’s a reason humans don’t last long as Gods. They just don’t last long under the weight of the powers given to them. Do really want to leave everyone who depends on you behind when you die?”

The other was circling around her like a predator, and Nanami could only watch them in silence, her voice wasn’t there for her to refute him.

“But don’t just take my word for it. Ask yourself this. Were you ill for this long before? Had it been this bad? It’ll only get worse, and everyone in the shrine will watch you deteriorate until you’re gone, all because of your selfishness. I pity them,” full eyes slowly blinked shaded lids in her face, “even Tomoe.”

Nanami felt her breath hitch. No. They had to be wrong, this wasn’t true. Mizuki wouldn’t be nearly as casual about her being sick if that were the case.

“Poor Tomoe. He dislikes humans. Why would he ever willingly put up with you? He can’t even stay in his own home since you’re here. At least it won’t be for long. You’re, at most, a passing memory for someone as long lived as him.”

They were back at the door to outside, his face hidden in the shadow from the light at his back. “Tell you what, I’m a nice guy. My name is Otohiko. Call for me if you want to talk, or if you want to return the mark.” And they- he was gone, flying away on a cyclone of glowing wind.

Nanami found that she couldn’t muster the motivation to practice anymore.

The cocoon of blankets were a comforting weight when she slipped back inside, and she pulled her arms over her head. She was an ugly crier, so at least no one could see through all the layers.

Nanami didn’t want to believe Otohiko. He had to be lying. But what did she know? Nanami had only been a Land God for a few months, and had only been sick during that same stretch of time. Was she really that selfish, to want to be someone who was dependable? To be responsible for everyone on her shrine, and die?

When Nanami woke the next morning, she found herself with dried tears streaking down her face, and a strangely empty feeling in her chest. She was feeling better than she had the day before. She felt more in the moment, if that made any sense, like there wasn’t a fog between her and the rest of the world.

The Land God rolled over in her bundle. She could sleep a little longer, right? Nanami could have a few more minutes to herself, right?

She had thought so, right up until a foot planted into the side of her cocoon, and kicked.

Nanami was never more grateful for an umbrella on a sunny day than just then. Crashing through the shoji doors, and tumbling free of her bedding midair was something she hadn’t wanted to end in a sudden meeting with the ground. Her hands were white in their grip around the handle, and she took a deep breath. She started to count down from one hundred. Nothing ever went well when she went with her temper.

Nanami got to eighty-seven.

 _"Were you trying to kill me? I think I just saw my entire life flash before my eyes!"_  The Land God shouted, directing her umbrella to the ground so she could march up to that merrily crackling bonfire, and tell him how she **really** felt.

“Oh good. You’re feeling better.” She could hear Tomoe’s smirk even when she couldn’t see it behind the fan he flipped open. Jerk. “Make me breakfast, and take a shower. You stink.” He turned away, his tail flicking like those pleased alley cats after they had gotten a treat. “I want kitsune ramen.” And he disappeared back inside before she hopped to the ground.

That fox was so lucky that a shower was on her list of things to do. Her hair felt like it had been gelled to her head, and she felt grimey all over.

Nanami only realized after pulling on a clean kimono, her hair wrapped up in a towel, that Tomoe had gotten her out of bed, and very well distracted from Otohiko’s words echoing in her head.

They still had some udon noodles from the last time the twins had gone out, right? And had they used up the last of the Narutomaki when Kurama visited for dinner the previous week? She might have to send someone out to restock the fridge. There were a couple of things that they were running low on.

Oh well. There should at least be enough for breakfast. Nanami tied the final knot, checked herself in the mirror, and stepped out. She still felt a little hollow, but she had to keep going. Nothing changed if nothing was done. She had others of the shrine to take care of, and she didn’t like to worry them needlessly.

She felt a spike of energy, and the crisp taste of sake followed by Tomoe’s bonfire arching up in response. The Land God sighed at the slight rumble shaking the shrine, helping steady Suzu and the stack of plates she was ferrying to the table. At least the routine of the Mikage Shrine was back to normal.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! And a warm thank you to my Slythrin Beta along with apologies for me bugging you so often. Everybody give FuocoBaisse a round of applause!

Such a beautiful night. The moon was full, casting its soft light down with clouds banked around the horizon. The cicadas chirped their rattling noise, calling to their kin after so long underground. The wind whistled between the branches.

“All set, let's start testing the little girl.” Otohiko grinned, pulling a corked vial out of the purse slung over his shoulder. “This should work!” He chirped, and pulled the stopper free to let the dark miasma free. A cloud, dark in color, lazily floated out from the mouth of the vial under the soft light of a full moon. It stretched forward into a thin tendril, the rest of the cloud caught up a moment later and bunched up. Almost like a caterpillar. If it weren't so nasty, he would have called it cute.

Surely Mikage would forgive him for a little damage to his shrine, right? The miasma wasn't even that corrosive, but it should be strong enough to give the human trouble.

The Wind God watched on, urging the miasma to latch itself onto the Mikage grounds and taint it.

Only, it didn't get that far. A branch from one of the thicker trees waved in a way that wasn't with the breeze, and purified the miasma to something more neutral before it was released. He hadn't expected that, blinking blankly at what was supposed to be his test for the little girl.

Otohiko also didn't expect to be forcefully ejected from the shrine grounds. A supple branch, decorated with delicate cherry blossoms, wrapped around his ankle, pulling him down to the tree’s trunk, then catapulting him when the tree resumed its previous position in the space of a second.

…

_Well then._

Mikage never mentioned there were security measures on the shrine. Maybe he should ask his fellow God about that, just in case he was about to trip something truly violent?

* * *

Nanami was finally lucid enough for Mizuki to let her slip into the past while her body recovered, and was not really sure of what she had just been dropped into.

She was at the entrance to the shrine? Everything looked the same, from the stone stairs, to the Torii Gate, and to the shrine itself. But wait, the extra building was missing, so the Land God was sometime between when she met Choji, and her first time following a crudely drawn map to find a home of her own. That was a lot of time.

“Lady Mikage!” A voice called, followed by different shouts of surprise. She turned towards the source, and almost froze at what she saw. Almost, because tripping over her two left feet didn’t count. It was her kind of luck she toppled towards the stairs.

Hands stopped her, and she looked up to familiar round glasses and platinum blond hair.

Oh.

_Oh._

Onikiri and Kotetsu hovered over Mikage’s shoulders, exactly the way she had seen them that morning. Something clicked in her head, and Nanami wasn’t sure if she wanted to be right or not.

“Choji?” She asked hesitantly.

“Yes?” A _very_ well matured Choji answered. What was up with her luck that all the men around her were really attractive?! “Though I admit to using your name around visitors. Sorry I didn’t ask first, but it just kinda happened.” He admitted with a shrug of a shoulder.

Nanami was tugged back to her feet, and she couldn't help the commiserating laughter that bubbled up her throat. “Yeah, that tends to happen.” She glanced up at him again, this time noticing the faint glow around him. Nanami didn’t want to know when Choji attained Godhood, so she didn’t comment. Instead, she leaned in with a grin. “So, how are Onikiri and Kotetsu behaving?”

There were two offended shouts coming from inside the tiny shrine, and the two shared a grin.

“They’re doing fine. How did you know their names?” Choji, and also -most likely- the same Mikage who gave her the Land God Mark and showed her the way to her home. This was going to get confusing, Nanami decided right off the bat.

She smiled, not showing her thoughts on her face. “They told me.”

Choji’s confused face when he asked, “They did? When?” almost had her explaining the whole time traveling thing. Almost.

Nanami didn't know how telling Choji the future would affect the past. What if something she did altered her present to the point that she never became the Land God? How would that affect everyone at the shrine in her time?

Choji probably saw something in her expression, and leaned back with a soft smile and a change of topic. “So, how are things for you, any romantic problems? That happens to be my specialty, you know!” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Nanami giggled.

“Well,” she trailed off, not sure how to word it, or if she even should. Why not? It wasn't like she could ask others back home how to handle her feelings. “There's this guy…”

* * *

Choji hummed around the lip of his cup. They had retreated inside the shrine, and the Wisps had provided tea and snacks. They tasted a little odd to Nanami, but she figured the times affected the evolution of recipes. “I think I get the situation.” He took a noisy sip and sighed with a satisfied smile. “You're worried his natural Kitsune charm is affecting your feelings for him?” He waited for her to nod in confirmation. “Then you just need to think of your situation out of context. Is it logical? If so, then it's probably genuine.” He pulled a ball of dango off the stick, and chewed.

Nanami, her plate already empty by the time she finished explaining, nodded along. She didn't mention that her only personal experience with romance were the novels she checked out at the school library.

“I usually recommend a kiss to see if there’s a spark, but I can see how that would be a problem in your situation. You could talk to him about how you feel. -Ah, but I shouldn't push what I would do on you. You don't have to act on it, if you don't want to. Remember it's not your whole life, and no one can make you change until you're ready.” He grinned at her, and she responded with a grateful smile. “Now, you mentioned something about- ah, what was the word? _Flubbing?_ You were flubbing the steps to the Kagura dance? Care to elaborate?”

Later that night, with the supernatural starlight not nearly as grand as it would be in her time, and hours of practicing the movements of the dance, Nanami slipped out to the front of the shrine to give her thanks for all of Choji’s help and support. She tossed in a couple hundred yen (inwardly hoping they weren't too different from the standard of the time, but still wanting to give something back for the kindness she had been given), clapped, and prayed her thanks and appreciation.

She got a warm smile when she returned inside, but outside of that, the residents of the Mikage Shrine didn't comment.

Choji -Mikage- was very kind.

* * *

The next morning started out wonderfully with Lady Mikage insisting on cooking breakfast, and it all tasted delicious, all the way to the roasted fish. He had been worried, since her hands were wrapped to the tips of her fingers with white bandage, but as he watched her move deftly around the kitchen, chopping a cucumber into wafer-thin portions and maneuvering the pan without a flinch, he felt relieved. She looked much better than the day before, her shoulders were no longer hunched around her neck like she was bracing for something, and Choji was glad that he could help the person who freely gave him sanctuary, just because he needed it.

He learned that she was a Land God- who knew that they could wander from their shrine grounds?- from the two Wisps once they materialized. He learned much more from them, about the _other_ , about the demons and how to deal with them, of the Kings and Queens of the surrounding territories and the proper ways to interact with them.

Then a town sprouted near the base of the mountain, and people started to trek up the steep slope for guidance or luck or thanks, and he barely noticed his own ascension into Godhood.

That was when he noticed a tiny seed of power that didn't belong to him; the mark of a Land God.

No wonder Otohiko had misunderstood in their first (and _very_ memorable) meeting. Choji was a Matchmaking God, but the mark was closer to the surface, so that was what the Wind God saw. Otohiko never did believe him when he tried to clear up the misunderstanding.

Choji had nudged at the seed a couple times after he realized its existence, curious to see what abilities it would give him, but the mark never unfurled for him. He didn't know exactly when Lady Mikage had given him the mark, or how she managed it with the light still bright on her forehead. But he had a few ideas that he was hesitant to verbalize in case it was true.

After the filling breakfast, he insisted on relaxing for a bit before returning to practice. It wouldn't do for Lady Mikage to get nauseous by exercising with a full stomach.

He watched as she rung invisible bells, her opposite arm low for contrast. The stances were clean and graceful, and it was clear that she knew them well. The problem came during the transitio- a tumbling crash brought Choji back to the moment to see Lady Mikage groaning in a heap on the ground.

Just as well that they weren't using the bells, he had a feeling that they wouldn't survive practice unscathed.

The Matchmaking God opened his mouth to explain that locking her knees wasn't the way to make that spin, when a desperate shout from outside cut him off.

“Mikage! Help! A demon! A demon’s attacking the town!”

Well, there went his morning.

* * *

Choji slid back on the ground, curled forward to keep his balance, and his fan smoking from the damage it just deflected. He panted, struggling for breath. A glance to his side revealed that Lady Mikage was worse off than he was. With a hand braced on the ground, and the bells chiming where they landed a distance away, she was clutching her side.

He only had that much time before the Tsuchigumo was upon them again. A clawed hand slammed into the ground between them, throwing up dust and debris. He heard Lady Mikage yelp in surprise, but Choji couldn't see anything through the cloud of dust.

Choji purified the outstretched limb before it could be pulled back, only scorching the surface- to his disatisfaction. The attack only seemed to make the spider demon angrier, and even more miasma poured out of its mouth.

The Matchmaking God knew he would be alright, and so would Lady Mikage, but the villagers and their crops wouldn't be so lucky.

If they could seal it away, and bring it back to the shrine, the demon would slowly be weakened by the ambient purity. Only problem was they had to weaken it first. Choji huffed a laugh despite the situation.

Easier said than done.

“Right.” He heard Lady Mikage whisper from behind him, followed soon by a chime of the bells.

Purity followed on the heels of the sound, and the feeling washed over Choji like a cool breeze on a hot and humid day. A second chime pushed the miasma further back from his senses.

Choji looked around, the dust was settling, and he was almost surprised that the grass beneath his feet was rejuvenated from its dead state. The villagers were stumbling into the dome of purity, hacking and coughing through the fabrics over their mouths, and healed within seconds.

Everything seemed to pause, like the world was holding its breath, waiting to see what would happen next.

Another chime, and now that he could see, Choji watched as an ark of purity flew from Lady Mikage’s movement towards the Tsuchigumo. It staggered back from the attack, clicking and hissing with its many hands scrabbling over the injury across its body.

The bells chimed more quickly, like the tempo to the silent song increased.

Wait, the song wasn't as silent as he had thought. It was also a bit strange to his ears, like it was slightly out of tune. Then Choji realized that it was humming- that it was Lady Mikage humming with her eyes closed in concentration, and he couldn't look away. She hadn't danced like this earlier that morning, what changed?

He felt like he was in a trance, mesmerized, and he watched her make the turn that had been tripping her up since the night before with pride pounding in his chest. Right up until her knees locked up, and she fell over again, and the spell was broken. The protective dome of purity wavered under the Tsuchigumo’s miasma, and collapsed.

Choji knew he had to pick up the slack, at least until Lady Mikage had her feet under her again. He hoped that would happen soon, as he unleashed a swarm of butterflies to distract the demon as he flared his presence wide to keep the miasma from the villagers. He was a Matchmaking God, and his skills laid outside of battle.

“Onikiri! Kotetsu! A chest!” He called out to the Wisps he knew were waiting in the wings. It was always easier to seal demons away when he didn't have to split his attention with fighting and creating a suitable container. He didn't have the luxury this time.

The Tsuchigumo was fast, and it caught his butterflies in a web that hadn't existed a moment earlier. That wasn't good; his best offense was useless, and his other attacks barely scratched the demon’s tough exterior.

“Are you okay?” Choji asked without looking away from the demon. It didn't move very often, but when it did, it struck like lightning. He could see from the corner of his eye Lady Mikage nodding with a straight back, and already he could feel the purity she was exuding in their bubble of safety. Good she was centered again. “You were doing really well until that turn. Don't tense up your knees when you pivot on the ball of your foot.” He could sense the Wisps returning along with a tiny blip that he recognized as the seals he had traded for at the last Summit. Lady Mikage nodded again from the edge of his vision, and he let her take center stage.

He had to prepare the sealing of a much stronger demon, and his energy was already flagging after projecting his aura out over such a large area. Something to practice in the future.

Choji didn't let himself get distracted when the chimes started, or by the following sounds of pain from the Tsuchigumo. He had his own task, and he had to be ready when the opportunity showed itself.

* * *

Later, much later, Choji led a half-asleep Mikage around the battlegrounds. If either looked back, they would have seen their path glowing brightly in the tall grass. He felt a bit strange, funneling Lady Mikage’s energy into the ground. The hand guiding the Land God tingled and prickled, like a strange mix of lightning and pins and needles. If she couldn't purify the area of the remaining miasma, then the duty fell to him.

Which would have been done much sooner if the Land God hadn't insisted on doing the job herself despite the drain on her reserves and her lack of knowledge.

He smiled down at her, feeling a full feeling in his chest when he recalled how she had finally managed a perfect Kagura dance at the end. The performance was beautiful even if he hadn't been watching. Her glowing silhouette moved gracefully every time he closed his eyes during the battle. It was hard to stay focused. He had helped her, she had taken his advice to heart, and she did well. Better than well.

They completed their circuit, an awkward shape for sure, but there weren't any nearby eyes that could judge. He had to tug a little at the golden path, just to make sure it finished its job. It spread inwards easily even though a majority of the purity came from someone else, and the area was cleansed.

Which meant it was time for rest and recuperation. And the next day could be for partying!

* * *

Tomoe didn’t know what he was doing back at the shrine so soon. He didn’t know why he had visited so early. His body had moved without his noticing, and he was there after a long night of drinking and lazing about. The fox debated turning on his heel and leaving, but something in him didn’t want to go.

“Tomoe?” He glanced over to see the idiot land on his conjured snake. Mizuki looked pitiful, and it was obvious that he had been crying. “I’m going to be in big trouble, can you help me?”

Tomoe sighed. The Familiar was always in trouble, taking on too many tasks in the shrine, and never able to complete any of them. And the snake was _still shocked_ when he was scolded time and time again. “What is it this time?” He asked, suddenly tired even though he hadn’t done anything strenuous all night.

Mizuki mumbled something under his breath, and the fox demon felt his ear twitch. “Come again.”

“I spent all of Lady Nanami’s money.”

Tomoe blinked. At first, he was sure he heard wrong. Logic stated that that was impossible unless the Familiar got his hands on Nanami’s bank account information. “All of it? Really?”

The snake nodded tearfully, showing the sake bottle that Nanami used to store the spare change. It was empty, and Tomoe smothered the urge to grin. Mizuki looked so distressed, he looked like he was going to cry. “We won’t be able to go to aquariums- or buy food from stalls- or buy headphones- or ride in taxis- or- or-”

“What did you spend it on?” Tomoe cut him off. He didn’t want to listen to panicked rambling for the rest of the day, even if it was amusing how the snake only listed frivolous things. Mizuki shrunk into himself, and something shined from his pocket. He snatched it while the Familiar radiated guilt, and stared. A… sticker?

It was suddenly not in his hand anymore, and he saw Mizuki clutching at it like it was something priceless. Oh no. “All of it for that?” He asked, even though he knew the answer.

Mizuki got scammed.

Tomoe didn’t bother waiting for a response, or holding back the laughter bubbling up from his stomach. Mizuki was shouting something, but he didn’t care. That had to be one of the funniest things he had seen in a long while. He hunched over, clutching his sides. When was the last time he laughed? When was the last time he had been comfortable enough to do so? Gasping for breath, Tomoe straightened. His stomach hurt from laughing, and his cheeks from smiling. Mizuki seemed aware of just how badly he had been tricked, and if there was one thing Tomoe could appreciate, it would be a trick.

They shared a moment staring at the other, and what started as commiserating smiles changed to chuckles then laughter.

“I guess you’re not too bad.” Mizuki admitted around a saucer of sake. He had run off to get a few bottles during one of the calmer moments.

“And you might have a reason for being so inept in this age.” Tomoe shared. Really, had no one noticed that Mizuki had insulated himself from the world in his bubble of make-believe for centuries? Nanami, maybe. Still, “You won’t have that excuse for long, hurry up and learn before you really cause problems for the shrine instead of spending one of the caches of spare change Nanami has floating around.”

Mizuki gaped at him, then understanding flooded his expression followed quickly by anger. “You _knew_?!? I’ve been freaking out since yesterday afternoon, and you let me think I _spent all of Lady Nanami’s money_?!? You complete and total _as_ -”

* * *

“Your handwriting’s gotten worse” Nanami looked up from the White Talisman she was rushing to finish to see Tomoe lifting a finished one precariously between his fingers like its existence offended him. It would have looked like illegible scribbles if she didn't remember writing _‘Road Safety’_ on it a few minutes previous. A check on the one she was working on showed it was turning out to be the same.

The Land God sighed, putting down her brush. The festival was in two days, and her illness had set her back from making charms and talismans. The rush to have everything ready made everything around her feel like it was a blur. At least this batch was meant to become Omamori, so the appearance wouldn't matter as long as they worked. “Sorry.” She considered the fox, who rolled his eyes, and splayed out on the floor. Nanami picked up the brush, and continued to make as many talismans as possible before Ethan spirited her away for lessons.

The silence stretched comfortably after that, and Nanami settled lower into her position, like she had released a tension she didn't know of before it was gone. The merry bonfire against her side a constant in the rush and blur of the preparations.

* * *

There was one day left before the festival, and it felt like the only one scrambling was Nanami. Even Mizuki was taking it slow after he had examined all of the wares he was in charge of selling. Though Ethan had a feeling that the demon’s level-headedness came more from the bottom of a bottle than any confidence in his ability. The beings that had been sent by the _King of Dragons_ (seriously, how was this his life?) were putting the finishing touches on the stalls and moving onwards to stringing up the lights, starting at the base of the stairs and going up. Tomoe had magicked up a performance stage in the time it took the human to get himself a drink. The Wisps were trailing after Nanami, folding or tucking talismans into their final forms. The twins and himself had been set to carry the goods from storage to be shown in the stalls the next day.

He bumped into one of the chests as he reached for one of the higher boxes, and the ornamental thing wobbled before falling to the ground. Ethan held back a curse, unsure if doing so in the shrine grounds would have repercussions. He picked it up gently, frowning at the scuffed sides.

The Italian debated showing it to Nanami to make sure he hadn't broken something priceless. On one hand, she should know. On the other, she was swamped catching up after finally getting over that fever.

In the end, Ethan decided to wait until after the festival to bring it up. What was the worst that could happen? He lifted the chest back to its place, and carried out another box of merchandise.

Two more days until things went back to normal. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Nanami was pulling her hair up into an elaborate bun when she felt it. The sensation of something as soft as a cloud blurring past her elbow, the cool touch of rocks worn smooth on the bottom of her feet, herbs recently cut wafted to her nose. It was a demon, certainly, and it was a strong one for how clear she could identify the sense of their presence. They felt different, but she remembered meeting them just the other day.

Outside, the Land God’s eyes landed on one of the few visitors wandering between the empty stalls. The man had his hair pulled back into something messy. He turned, and Nanami stared back at a face she didn't know with clouds at her sides and stones under her feet.

“Did you receive the gift I left you?” The demon asked like it was a greeting, pairing the question with a shallow bow. His eyes gave away a humor like he was the only one privy to the end of a joke. His smile looked kind, but it reminded Nanami of the form hidden behind the shape of a human. “Lady Mikage?”

* * *

**_ OMAKE_**

* * *

“Honestly, Mikage.” Otohiko simpered, rolling about on his cloud to get his fellow God’s attention. “Why didn't you tell me that your shrine’s defenses were so brutal?” Usually, shrines prevented entry to anyone with hostile intent; those who got inside would be ejected by an invisible force, and that was that. That he had been ejected by a tree -A TREE!- meant that the power imbued into the land was potent enough to spread into the plant life. The Land God had done that, and Otohiko was personally insulted that some human was faking at Godhood, when the position belonged to Mikage.

The platinum blond hummed, his round glasses (that he knew he didn't need) flashed in the sunlight. “Really? I haven't ever seen them react strongly to anything before.” There was a pause, the silence filled with birds crying overhead and the crashing of the waves nearby. “What did you do?”

“What did _I do_?” Otohiko pressed a hand to his chest, and brought out his most innocent look. “What makes you think I did anything?”

Mikage’s blank look showed just how unimpressed he was with the act.

The Wind God pouted. “I wanted to test the girl.” He admitted grudgingly. “And I had this bottle of miasma-”

“I'm going to stop you there.” Mikage interrupted with a raised hand. “You didn't expect to get kicked out with whatever plan you had?”

“I thought it might not happen with you gone, but I didn't expect to get tossed away _by a tree_!” Mikage burst out laughing from his chair in the shade. Affronted, Otohiko rolled to his feet, the sand was warm between his toes, but it did nothing for his mood. “I don't have to listen to you!” He cried, and launched himself into the ocean.

After a moment, he poked his head above the surface, and blew bubbles as he glared at his friend. His friend who was still wearing that ridiculous disguise even after being invited to a trip to the beach.

Otohiko blinked, and Mikage was suddenly wearing almost nothing (if that super-thong counted as something). He scrambled out of the water for his phone, and managed a shot from behind before the Land God dived into the water.

The Wind God cuddled his phone close. Gods _bless_ technology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left!  
> Anyone want to guess who our mysterious character is?  
> Care to guess how the last chapter is going to go?  
> I'd really like to know what you guys think is happening.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the night of the festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do apologize to everyone who has waited so long. I have been struggling to make this chapter follow through what the rest of the story has built up, and I admit many days to procrastination because I was afraid of not holding up to everyone's expectations. There were also days when words just wouldn't come out. So I am really sorry about the long wait.
> 
> With that said, I'd like to thank FuocoBaisse from every bit of the pumping organ I've got. You have been so patient, and so helpful, and I am so so SO grateful that you found this little thing and decided to put up with me and my ramblings long enough for this story to grow and become completed. So, thank you! For being so amazing! 
> 
> This fic wouldn't have gotten this far without you.
> 
> Okay, go have fun with the last chapter of Kiss Kiss. You all deserve it.  
> (To Athalanta: I PROMISED GRANNIES AGES AGO AND I HAVE FINALLY DELIVERED!)

Kurama smothered a smirk as he approached Tomoe. The Kitsune’s stance was tense and agitated as he leaned against a tree- except for the absence of the telltale twitch of his ears. The pop star remembered when Nanami mentioned how his ears showed his feelings more openly than his face. After that, Tomoe’s ears stayed resolutely static. Like those cosplay ears he had seen girls wear. Shame that Tomoe was so focused on his ears, his control over the rest of his body slipped.

He followed the demon’s glare to Nanami, more specifically, to a guest with an indulgent smile behind her. He didn't recognize who it was, but they were familiar enough for her to not mind when they invaded her personal space to fix her unraveling bun.

Kurama’s mood dropped at that, and Tomoe let out a growl next to him.

The stranger used a small branch -with cherry blossoms still blooming on one end- to keep Nanami’s hair in position, and she smiled gratefully at him when he pulled back. Then, she plucked a blossom that was floating by, stuck it into the mess of his hair, and playfully laughed soon after.

Kurama couldn't watch this anymore. Wouldn't. So he ran to her, scooped up the Land God into his arms and spun her about. Her kimono fluttered with more than just wind, marking his territory to the stranger without having to say a word. He didn't feel her tense in his arms, so he figured it was okay.

“Kurama!” She said with a laugh, spinning in his arms when he let her down but not letting go. She hugged him, and he tightened his grip, grinning victoriously at the stranger when they sniffed haughtily and looked away. “I can't remember if I thanked you for helping us before, so thank you! It's so much easier with a supplier, and the stalls are built, and the posters have been passed out, and I really can't believe this is really happening!”

“Breathe.” He reminded her, finally letting go when he heard Tomoe approach. They shared a silent agreement with a glance before moving on.

Nanami looked between them for a moment, and turned to the fox. “And that's how you're supposed to accept a hug!” She said with a pointed finger in his face. Tomoe nodded silently, his eyes watching the finger like it was going to attack him. Kurama wouldn't blame him. Nanami had been on the warpath lately. She was really scary when she decided to get things done.

Suddenly, he smelled something, and judging by how Tomoe tensed, so did he. The stench of a demon, a strong one, and it was coming from the stranger.  

“Oh, right.” Nanami said with a smile, like that dangerous stench everywhere wasn't even there. Women. He'd never understand them.

“Introductions!” She turned to the stranger with a clap of her hands. “This is Tomoe, and this is Kurama, guests and patrons of the shrine.” The Land God gestured to each of them in turn before turning back to the stranger, a smile that was almost too bright on her face. “Kurama, Tomoe, this is…” She trailed off, looking to the stranger for an answer.

Why was she acting so buddy-buddy with him if she didn't even know his _name?_

The stranger leaned forward with a mockery of a bow, his eyes glowing unnaturally behind his hair. His voice was low, gravelly, with strange clicks that Kurama couldn't identify. His eyes landed on Nanami, and Kurama couldn't help but bristle at how his eyes softened. They weren't fond, they were a lazy kind of predatory. The pop star waited for the fool to get ejected from the shrine for his intent, but it never happened. “For you,” the stranger said, speaking more to Nanami than to him or Tomoe, “I'm Kazuo.”

Oh _no_ he _didn’t._

The implication flew right over Nanami’s head, thankfully. The woman couldn’t handle when he had flirted with her those few times, and remained a bit scattered for a few days afterwards. She would have been a right mess for her dance, if she had noticed how the demon implicated being the one man she needed in her life.

That, or she would be incredibly insulted. Nanami’s independence was something integral to her personality. To imply she needed another to support her was laughable. It would be as bad as flying out into a lightning storm in plate armor.

He secretly hoped it’d be the latter. She might even scare the _demon_ -Kazuo brought a bitter taste to his mouth from even thinking the name- off.

But nothing happened outside of another shared glance with the fox, silently agreeing that the outsider had to **go**. Kurama was already making plans on how to intimidate without disrupting the festival‘s preparations. Because Nanami would get angry, and he was sure no one wanted an angry Nanami.

“So, how do you know Nanami?” The pop star asked, leaning his weight on Nanami’s shoulder, who bore it with an exasperated roll of her eyes.

“I met her a few centuries ago, if I remember correctly.” The answer came out of nowhere, and sounded completely impossible. Nanami was a human, born less than two decades ago. The demon gave the Land God a teasing look, his teeth showing a little too much in his grin. “She spared my life when I attacked that nearby city.” He nodded down the stairs that led to civilization.

Nanami grinned back playfully. “It was only a few nights ago for me.”

Kurama blinked. When did Nanami get time traveling abilities?

His train of thought was disrupted by the demon’s questions. “Truely? Did you ever get the gift I left you?” His eyes brightened with an idea. A bad idea, Kurama predicted. “You should wear it for your Kagura Dance tomorrow!”

No.

“No.”

Kurama paused. Did he say that out loud? He had been about to. He turned to Tomoe, who spoke up for the first time in this conversation.

“Sorry Kazuo.” Nanami explained politely. She sent a quizzical look to Tomoe, but continued on when the fox didn’t respond. “There's traditional robes that Mizuki just finished repairing, and I don’t want to waste all his hard work. Though I have seen it, and it is a lovely kimono.” She looked away for a moment, like she was embarrassed. “It was almost the first one I wore, but the cut was tailored for someone more seasoned than I was at the time.”

“Have you worn it since?” The jerk probably covered the entire set with his scent or something, and the pop star couldn’t help the feeling of relief when Nanami replied in the negative. “Shame.”

Alright, _that’s_ _it_!

* * *

Nanami coughed into her hand as the tension in the air spiked. “I’d just like everyone to remember that there’s going to be a festival here, tomorrow evening to be exact, and I am very satisfied with how the shrine looks right now.” She smiled at the three, hoping they understood what she was getting at. Just in case, because men could be incredibly dense when pride or something equally stupid was on the line, “If any of you start fighting, none of you will be allowed into the shrine for the festival.”

The disbelieving and horrified looks were the only assurance she needed that they would behave- at least until after tomorrow. That was all she asked.

The Land God sensed two starlights, flickering but still bright, crest over the stairs. She turned to look between the stalls and found two older ladies making their way down the path. Nanami sent one more warning look back to the three demons, and approached the visitors.

They had such bright lights and a strong presence that she didn’t hesitate greeting them. They were good people. “Hello!” The Land God said with a smile. “I’m Nanami, welcome to the Mikage Shrine.”

The taller, thinner woman chattered something in a language Nanami didn’t know, tapping a bony hand on the shorter and rounder woman’s shoulder. The other hand was wildly gesturing all over. The shorter woman smiled at Nanami, her grey wispy hair frizzing around the edge of her woollen knit cap. “Hello Nanami.” One of her hands went up to pat the hand on her shoulder patiently, saying something in the other language then switching back to Japanese. “You wouldn’t happen to be the patron of this shrine, would you?”

Nanami stopped short. She hadn’t been asked that before. Well, she had, back when Ethan had found out, but she had never been asked that as part and parcel of a greeting. She didn’t see any reason to lie, though. “I am.” She nodded along with her statement. “How can you tell?”

The Land God didn’t lift her hand to her forehead, but it was a near thing. The glowing mark there had faded so slowly that she hadn’t noticed the change until Mizuki brought it up one morning. She had been in such a panic, thinking someone had stolen it during a moment of inattention, until Mizuki pointed out that the mark had been absorbed and spread out over her whole body.

Which explained the glowing footsteps much better than she could have tried.

The shorter woman nodded, saying something to the other. Then she gestured to Onikiri, who was waiting behind her. Probably to alert her to another problem with the preparations. “You have attendants. Or are they assistants? I remember seeing them the last time we were here. It has been a few years, so it is nice to see the shrine coming back to life!” Then her face slackened like she had a thought. “Where are my manners! This is Lisa, and I am Anna. It is nice to meet you.”

Nanami followed them in bowing a greeting, and was about to ask Anna, the shorter woman, where they were from. They didn’t look like they had any asian descent, so she was curious. The Land God knew Ethan was from Italy, but had visited many countries since arriving in Japan. Lisa looked behind Nanami, and beamed. The older women excused themselves, and Nanami watched them flank Tomoe on either side with wide grins.

Oh. This was going to be _good._

* * *

“Nanami.” Tomoe called to the ball of stress. The human had been getting more and more stressed the closer the festival got. Tomoe didn’t understand why. Why did she have to overcomplicate things?

The human turned to face him with a hopeful look that he didn’t know the source of, and it made him weary. “Tomoe!” She chirped. It wasn’t her normal chirp. Her normal chirp wouldn’t give him the urge to back away slowly.

“We just got a shipment of fish. Literally a crate of fish, turtles and eels. A couple demons just dropped it off, and it doesn’t have ice to keep it cold. It’s going to go bad before I could sort it for edibility, let alone storing it.” Nanami looked hopefully up at him with glistening eyes, and he turned away before he agreed to do something without hearing the details. “I guess I can ask Mizuki to do-”

As he went to go look for the damn crate of fish, Tomoe _certainly_ didn’t hear the chuckle following behind after him.

If Mizuki was given the task, one of the humans would die from poison or something, and then the snake would get distracted volunteering for another task. Leaving the original job unfinished.

Like usual.

It wouldn’t look good on the shrine to waste a gift, and he wasn’t going to trust the snake to not mess it up.

* * *

Mizuki’s new family was bigger that it had been in centuries, but he was getting used to it.

He was getting used to them all sitting down at the dinner table built for four, and still managing to find space for everyone. He was getting used to elbows and knees bumping and jostling, play fights and noise.

The crowds were swamping the shrine tonight.

After centuries of isolation in his make-believe shrine, _he was not used to this_. The noise was almost about to overwhelm him. But Mizuki rolled the obsidian bead back and forth on the bracelet Nanami had given him. He could see a very different galaxy, and it moved in front of him with the crowds of visitors. It brought the panic thundering in his chest down low enough for him to mistake it for his heartbeat

Ah! But he had a job to do.

He was in charge of the mask stand! He had even managed to get some masks from the _other_ and he couldn’t wait to see how the humans reacted to them!

A kid wandered forward, and Mizuki smiled at him. “Hey there, boyo! Do you want to buy a mask?” The kid nodded, silently pointing at a bright yellow one with pointy ears and red cheeks. The Familiar unhooked it from the stall. It was one of the normal ones, but he couldn’t wait for someone to try on the ones that showed their face as they died. The night was young. “That’ll be two thousand yen!” He chirped, holding out a hand with his palm upwards.

Tomoe had run him through the currency, and there was a bunch of ways for the kid to pay it. Mizuki hoped it was one of the easier ones. The kid did, dropping four goldish silver coins into his palm, the five hundred yen coins. Mizuki handed the mask over happily, glad that his first transaction went so smoothly. The kid disappeared into the crowd with an equally big grin, and Mizuki’s heart lifted a little.

“Mizuki.” The snake looked up to see Kurama standing in front of his stall.

“Kurama!” Mizuki greeted. “Look! I did it! I sold a mask!” He showed the tray where he had been instructed to deposit the money.

“You certainly did.” Kurama said, looking like he was holding back a laugh. “Just to be clear, how much are you selling these masks for?”

Mizuki frowned. “It says so next to the masks, right?” He turned to check, and sure enough, the numbers were painted on wooden signs hanging next to each row of masks

Kurama shook his head. “Right. Then did you mean to give that kid a discount?”

“Eh?”

The Tengu pulled out a wallet, handing two bills and a goldish silver coin over and pointing at the tengu mask with an ironic smile. After tying it to the side of his head, he pointed to the coin he paid with. It was bigger than the other coins on the tray. “This is five hundred yen.” His finger moved to the ones the kid used to pay. The ones with holes in the center. “These are fifty yen coins.”

Kurama finally let out that laugh, patting Mizuki’s head patronizingly. “You just got duped.”

“Eh!!” Mizuki whined. “Kurama, you gotta help me! I don’t want to mess up again!”

“You could always read the coin. It says so on the side, right there.” Mizuki curled up in his chair, a dome of gloom spreading over the stall. Kurama backtracked. “Fine! Fine! I’ll stick around until you figure money out!”

Mizuki brightened instantly, a little too fast to have been a recovery, and the Tengu felt like this was all planned. “Thank you Kurama!”

“Whatever.” He grumbled, sliding behind the bar and to an already prepared stool. Oh yeah. He had definitely been duped.

* * *

Nanami blinked, stopping in the flow of the crowd and looking around. That-

She had felt that presence before, but she can’t remember where. It was smaller, but the stagnant feel of the air was definitely the presence of a demon. A lot smaller. She managed to pinpoint the source to a small bunch of people, and was trying to figure if it was from the mother, or her son with a mask she was at a wrong angle to identify. The sensation was hovering over them the most.

But she got jostled, and Mizuki caught sight of her. “Nanami!” He called happily, waving an arm. Kurama was busy with a gaggle of fans trying to gain his attention in buying a mask, and Nanami laughed a bit at the sight.

She stepped closer, out of the flow of the crowd. “Hey! How is everything?” She smiled at Kurama in greeting, and got a nod back before he was back to selling more masks. Mostly at the Tengu mask tied to the side of his face.

It was cute.

That Mizuki was getting ignored even though there was a line starting in front of Kurama might have been accidental, but maybe not with the way Kurama kept throwing little glares at the snake familiar. Mizuki also looked pretty smug. There was a story there, and she was hesitant to ask.

She glanced up at the different patterns and designs, when her eyes were drawn to a simple fox mask. Red lips with similarly matching whiskers, and a sun painted in yellow on the forehead. Nanami looked away to find Mizuki watching her with amusement.

And there was one of the fox masks in his hands. “This one, right?” He asked. Nanami nodded, digging into the little pouch of money for the right coins, when Mizuki just offered it to her. “It’s fine. Go ahead and take it.”

Nanami might be missing things, but she thought she had caught him glancing to Kurama when the Tengu’s back was turned to retrieve another mask. Surely she was seeing things.

“Right.” She said instead. The mask was easy to tie to her face, but Nanami had rather not end up on the ground. She decided to copy Kurama’s method and tied her mask to the side of her head. She continued to make her rounds before she had to go prepare for the Kagura dance.

And didn’t her hands start feeling a little clammy at the chance of messing up in front of so many people?

The Land God shook her head. She had managed it against Kazuo, and that had been a much more dangerous situation. Doing it all again should be no sweat, right?

Right?

Right.

* * *

Tomoe is very much not nervous.

Absolutely not.

Someone needed to keep calm in this mess of preparation for the Kagura Dance. It certainly wouldn’t be the whirlwinds that had become of the Wisps and the twins. The four were racing back and forth with different folds of cloth, wrapping the ones accepted around Nanami in increasingly complex layers.

Who knows where Mizuki went, though he should probably make sure the snake isn’t dead somewhere. Tomoe looked to the door from the corner of his eye. Movement from the Wisps drew his attention back, and he glanced at the jewelry consideringly. He nodded in approval, the beads finished the look.

Nanami gave a shaky smile, and Tomoe sighed. Getting up, he eyed her form one more time, then he lead the group outside.

Unfortunately, there was Mizuki perking up from his spot at the mask stall, completely free even with the line pressing close to the side the snake wasn’t occupying. He didn’t want to know. At least he’ll be too distracted with his ‘assigned’ job to fail at playing the flute.

Tomoe turned his attention to the stage, but since he didn’t hear any footsteps behind him, he looked over to see Nanami hesitating at the door, her face pale. With a sigh, he stepped closer.

He dismissed the Wisps and the Tanuki to finish preparations, idly wondering why Suzu was holding a Kitsune mask in her arms. Dismissing the thought, he leaned close to Nanami, grabbing hold of her hand to orient it with her palm upwards. “If you draw a person,” he demonstrated by lightly dragging a claw in the pattern of a stick figure over her skin, “and give all your nervousness to them, and eat them, you’ll feel better.”

Nanami gave him a blank look, and he worried for a moment that she didn’t get the trick. Then a grin spread across her face, and she pressed the hand he had been holding to her lips, though not to eat the person, but to muffle a laugh. Rather unsuccessfully.

“Tomoe,” she gasped between huffs of laughter, “that’s a thing I learned when I was a kid.”

His glare got her to swallow the rest of her laughter, but that smirk wouldn’t go away. Well, he was done helping if this was what he got for it. Stepping back seemed to help. Tomoe watched her eyes dart behind him to the stage, no doubt, and watch her wince minutely.

Nanami took a breath, and walked passed him. He watched her go, joining the crowd to get a good view.

She waited for the ensemble to begin, catching his eye with a smile. He watched her draw something on her palm, and lift it to her mouth. Then she grinned at him. That warm feeling he had associated with the shrine improving under Nanami’s guidance returned in his chest. But why would he feel that now of all times?

Nanami didn’t have time for much more, getting into the first position as the music started to play. The drums started to beat out a steady rhythm, and a flute -not Mizuki (he can tell because he can actually hear it) - began to play.

The first chime rang out crisp and clear, an almost visible bubble of light radiating out over the crowd. Then another chime, followed by another wave of almost visible soothing energy. And another.

Lights rose from the surrounding forests as she moved. The crowd shuffled to catch sight of both the dance and the lights taking up the sky.

No. Not just lights. Lanterns. Spider Lanterns.

Who- Tomoe’s eyes cut across to the one Nanami introduced the day before. The demon looked way too smug as he appraised the sight. Him then.

Tomoe was almost distracted enough to miss a sudden lump appearing in Nanami’s sleeves, near her shoulder.

Almost, but not quite.

* * *

Nanami smiled at the next demon to greet her, thankfully someone she already knew, as trying to remember the names, faces, and types of demons along with where they resided was a bit too much for her at the moment. “Kamehime! Thank you so much for your help with all this. I really appreciate it.”

The Turtle Queen nodded back, hiding the lower half of her face with her fan. “It wasn’t any trouble. Watching a proper Kagura Dance is always a treat. Though, if you wouldn’t mind a question?”

Kamehime glanced to Nanami’s stomach, then to the mask that was secured to her head after the Land God finished dancing.

Nanami’s eyes widened, and she turned her gaze away in embarrassment.  “Sure. This way?” She led her to a less crowded area of the shrine grounds. “What did you want to talk about?”

Kamehime smiled. “It’s just an idle wonder. My husband’s eye went from being stolen by the fox, to reappearing again five centuries later with the same thief nearby. What could have possibly caused such a string of events?” She nodded over Nanami’s shoulder, and Nanami looked to see the Dragon King waiting near the Torii gates. “I’m sorry for keeping you. Have a good night.”

Nanami was left with both eyebrows raised and quite the intriguing question. Thankfully, she knew a way to find the answer.

But that was for another time. She had one more thing to do before she could call it a night.

At least the crowds were clearing out for the night.

* * *

Nanami huffed, carefully finding a foothold on the gravelly trail. Tomoe had to be in the most out of way place, didn’t he?

Her foot slid a bit under her, and she couldn’t help the squeak of panic when she almost fell. Thankfully, her foot didn’t go far, and the Land God continued onwards.

With a few more minutes of walking, the canopy above opened up to reveal the full moon, easily bright enough for her to make out the clearing  and the Kitsune sitting in it, stargazing.

She approached with courage gathered close to her heart. Tomoe’s ear flicked in her direction, but he didn’t look away from the stars above. He takes a sip from the sake cup in his hand.

Nanami’s hands clenched nervously around her mask, shifting her feet nervously. She was tempted to eat a person in her hand again, if nothing else to take her mind off her anxiousness. But she took another deep breath. “Tomoe?” She asked.

He turned to look her way, and Nanami took the chance to push the mask over his face, and leaned forward. The porcelain was cold on her lips, and she retreated a few steps. “Um. I’m sure that was pretty clear, right?”

Tomoe was as still as a statue, and she couldn’t make out his face with the mask still in the way.

But that was okay. At least she got it out. Choji was right, kissing did help.

She grinned at the fox as cheerfully as she could. “Let me know how you feel about that? Just don’t make me wait too long.” And she turned, leaving Tomoe alone in the clearing with her mask.

She almost makes it back to the stairs before Kotetsu finds her, and they walk back to the shrine grounds bickering about whether or not she should be accompanied by a guard or not.

Kotetsu floated off with a parting shot of responsibility to those she looked after in the shrine, and Nanami had to admit; at least on that point, the Wisp was right.  The twins waved from where they were sweeping the path, Nanami waved back with a smile. She spotted Ethan and Mizuki bickering over the cash box, pointing at one thing then another. Kurama, having somehow slipped his mob of fans, was trying his hand in the kitchen when she ducked her head in to investigate the sounds.

Okay, so maybe Kotetsu had a point in taking care of herself for the sake of those she gives a home.

Nanami thought about it all night, through the raucous dinner with these people important to her. She woke up with the thought on her mind, and then it turned to Otohiko’s words from a few days ago. It felt like much longer, what with everything that had happened since then.

However long she lasted, which was probably less than a normal human’s lifespan, Nanami was temporary. The demons that called the shrine home would last much longer than her.

Nanami got up, making her way out to the porch to take in the morning sunlight.

She turned her face up to feel the warmth of the sun, and smiled.

To be a refuge for the people who believed in her. And, if she died doing that, it would be her choice. Nanami would be happy with that end.

Onikiri called from the kitchen for breakfast, and she joined the rest around the crowded table with a wide smile. Elbows and knees bumped to make space for everyone.

Yes. Nanami was happy with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that bittersweet end. It felt right, and I didn't want to change it.
> 
> I should mention that there is going to be at least one sequel, since I'm kinda following the layout of the anime, even if I'm intending to mix manga and anime canon because I like them both.
> 
> Also, if there's enough interest, I can put up something with all the little things I've put in. References back to canon, spots where I decided on later events in the story, jokes, things like that.
> 
> I want to thank everyone, from those who have caught the tail end to those on this long ass train from the beginning, for reading! Thank you for the Kudos! Thank you for bookmarking, and subscribing! Thank you for those lovely comments!
> 
> FuocoBaisse and I will be doing one more run-through/edit of the whole thing later, then calling this fic done.


End file.
